Some things are fated
by Simonana
Summary: Pink Diamond never got her colony, Yellow diamond took over the colonisation of the planet Earth instead. Pearl was given to Pink Diamond, Pearl was supposed to make her happy. The crystal gems are fighting Homeworld, with Rose Quartz as their leader. Wait, what?
1. Can I do something for you?

As a pearl gem, she was considering being replaced. She was failing to please her diamond. Falling to inspire the pink gem to happiness. Instead, she was now standing uselessly by her side watching as the monarch was laying on the floor. Her face on the floor. Small pebbles ever so often climbing onto her hair and back before getting bored and sliding off as their Pink was being boring. They were not the only one complaining.

Pink diamond herself was complaining about being bored, about not finding any reason worth trying for. Pearl tried, yet all the reason she provided to her diamond, were concluded not being worth to move for... It worried Pearl.

"I could sing for you?" she offered.

"No." Her diamond responded, as she already heard all the songs Pearl sung.

"I could dance for you?" she offered.

"No." Her diamond responded, as she already saw all the dances Pearl danced.

"I could draw for you?" she offered.

"No." Her diamond responded, as she already had all the art of things Pearl draw.

"I could play a game with you?" she offered.

"No." Her diamond responded, as they already played all the games Pearl knew.

"I could watch you juggle?" she offered.

"No." Her diamond responded, as she already juggled with everything in the room for Pearl to see.

Failing.

"I could read the newest report from Yellow diamond for you? "she offered.

Her diamond didn't respond with anything but a grunt, as it was not a 'no', Pearl counted it as a yes.

She started to read it aloud. Her diamond shifted on the floor to look up at her. Now only half a face on the floor.

An unknown reason has caused a malfunction in the injectors, causing a serious postponing of the beta kindergarten. On the happy side, the gems in the prime kindergarten are set to emerge in a few cycles.

"Ugh!" Pink sat up. Suddenly, and without warning, bursting with movement. Pear stopped reading.

"Can you imagine something interesting or mysterious actually happening here?" Pink said sounding interested for once. Pearl grasped onto it.

"I could imagine it for you!" She offered hopefully.

A disappointed sigh left her diamond.

It wasn't exactly a no, though the disappointed may have been worse. She displeased her.

Pearl's eyes roamed the room, trying to imagine something to fix the disappointment she caused. Something anything...

Mysterious…

Interesting…

Like something unknown...

Except...

She didn't know anything mysterious.

How was she to know anything unknown?

A few seconds passed, a shift of fabric as Pink diamond went to lay back on the floor, looking so...empty. Rolling now to blankly stare at the ceiling. Resembling more a pearl waiting for their master than a master.

Imagine, something anything. She had to. There had to be something she could do. It was unacceptable to look at her and see her like that. Pearl's eyes settled on the mirrors in the room. The mirrors they used to adjust Pink clothes to perfection... She saw herself in it.

"A pearl..."

A hum of her diamond and Pearl jumped slightly.

"I could tell you about a mysterious pearl?" She offered.

"Like a report?" Her diamond responded.

"... An imagined report?" She offered.

Her diamond perked up, giving her a chance from the floor where she kept on laying.

Pink was trying not to be falling to boredom. Pearl had to help her with this task. That what pearls are for, a diamonds pearl especially. She read countless reports, she could just try to ...to mix a few with problems and somehow shove a mysterious pearl in it... Closing her eyes she tried to focus.

There was a malfunction on a starship. Unknown cause. It will delay the delivery of... the batch of injector replacement... mysterious pearl seen...

to the nearly completed colony.

There she did it. She made a new report taking parts from existing and throw a mysterious pearl in it... She opened her eyes, to see Pink eyes all but be a few inches away from her face.

"Erm.." Pearl offered, thinking she was no longer just failing but probably getting shattered.

"Why did the mysterious pearl cause the malfunction on the starship?"

Pearl blinked. She had no idea, why ... but Pink diamond looked so happy... and the way she put the reports together... it could be ... interpreted as that… the mysterious pearl causing it...

But that didn't help her with the why portion. Should she try to say something from a report..but would it make sense? Should it make sense?

"Mystery?" She said aloud, nearly starting to dislike the word, not that it mattered what she disliked, as long as it pleased Pink diamond. It did please her.

That was not yet the end.

"How does the mysterious pearl look like?"

"Its a mystery?"

"Give me at least two or three hints!" Well look at that, her diamond just gave her an order after several cycles.

Finally!

But she didn't know!

She couldn't disappoint. Not when this was the first order in a while. She had to fulfil it somehow.

Her eyes briefly wandered to the mirror and her own reflection.

"Well... the pearl has her gem on the forehead, two bright eyes...and... no one knows how she looks?"

Three things, she felt proud she did the order exactly as asked.

"Why does no one know?"

"Ugh..." This was proving to be a challenge. She had to come up with something. She didn't know how to. Her diamond provided the answer for her.

"Is it because she hides her face."

Huh? That was not a question and the words Yes, my diamond slipped from her lips before she even caught up with their meaning. Hiding their face... that wasn't all that bad actually... She could see it, it was logical. She could see her own reflection hiding her appearance, all but her gem…

"Ooh! I wonder how the face is hidden." Pink diamond wondered aloud.

"And body." She offered.

"Yes?" Her diamond responded with eyes intrigued because Pearl made a projection of the mysterious Pearl, dressed in black, only her white pearl and two white eyes visible in the black silhouette. That the silhouette had exactly her haircut was luckily overlooked. Mercifully ignored.

"That is amazing Pearl! Tell me more about her! What does she do?"

A wide smile.

Finally...

She managed to make her happy.

"My diamond, you asked me to remind you about extraction chamber as the last few appointments have been cancelled." She offered.

Her diamond took a moment to think and finally she did not cancel the extraction session.

"But afterwards you are to tell me more about the mysterious pearl and what she does!" The diamond jumped up, her movements still a bit sluggish.

It still was better than having the pink gem just waste herself away on the floor.

The extraction time was important to Pearl as well.

It provided the time she needed to combine countless reports from the archive into new reports she could say the mysterious pearl was involved with.


	2. What weapon?

For a while everything was perfect. Pink would enjoy her imagined reports, ever so often asking about a detail that caught her attention. So Pearl made sure that each new time she included those details and added more of those in each new report.

Even so, there were limits she was bound to hit.

She was just a Pearl in the end.

A capable Pearl.

Still only a pearl.

"So she had to fight those ruby guards?" Pink diamond asked. Sitting on a big pillow, smiling wide at Pearl. Fingers drawing shapes, inspired by the report she was just told.

"A pearl was not built to fight, my diamond." she offered.

"But you said, she poofed the guards and escaped in a roaming eye." Her diamond responded having a delightful smile on her face. Finger stopping from drawing a roaming eye.

Pearl felt proud that she manages to capture her diamond attention so well that she would hang onto every word she said.

It absolutely terrified her that her diamond attention was so fully on her and every word she said.

She never saw a gem fight… at least none came to mind… in reports there were never detailed battles. They just said who won, who lost.

"I did say that, my diamond."

"So how would she have done it, without a fight?" Pink diamond swiped the drawing down making it vanish. Hand going to idly rest in her lap. Pearl had no clue. She had no clue with а fighting how it would be done, either.

"I never said she didn't fight, my diamond. Just that pearls were not built for it." she offered.

"I wonder how mysterious pearl fights, what weapon does a pearl use?" PInk diamond tilted her head eyes looking somewhere far away.

Pearl closed her eyes, she knew she had a few moments before her diamond would focus on her and ask her to answer the whys and whats and hows…Her diamonds favourite were whys, though.

The time available needed to be used efficiently. The mysterious pearl was having her body type, so if she assumes herself in her role… she could ...fight? Make a fight? Imagine a fight? How would she move when having a weapon?... Holding a weapon? Owning a weapon? Summoning a weapon?

What weapon?

She doesn't have a weapon…

So maybe she would have to obtain a weapon. What weapon would she obtain? She only ever saw Topaz with weapons… She couldn't phantom carrying such a weapon with herself… Something smaller perhaps… Lighter?

She knew swords existed… She could look some swords in the archive…

Or she could go to the guard's armoury.

That was absurd she should just look at some pictures of recorded weapons.

She knew Pink will at one point ask why did she pick that weapon.

She will just be truthful and say it was looking nice.

But wouldn't it be better if she could tell, she picked that weapon, because of how the weapons feel in her hand. How she liked the weapon of choice, because of how practical it was?

Absurd, what she like does not matter...for Pearl. It does matter for mysterious Pearl, though.

Pearl felt her fingers twitch as if the idea alone was making her… making her...giddly?

"Pearl."

Pearl gasped, Pink asked her a question and she missed it! Missed it because she was so caught up in ...in so inappropriate thinking! Pearls shouldn't haul around weapons! Why was that… so… but mysterious pearl would have needed a weapon to poof the guards.

"Forgive me, my-" Pearl bowed deeply about to receive any punishment her diamond saw befitting. Except the diamond chime saved her. Blue diamond chime.

Saved by the chime.

"Come in!" Pink diamond attention shifted as she jumped closer to the opening door. Leaving Pearl to slowly look up, her eyes catching onto the mirror. She could see herself all in black like a shadow, holding onto a topaz weapon. Heavy and too big. Her fingers curled around the no-existing handle. She blinked.

The image was gone.

Blue pearl spoke up softly like always.

A gem from the blue court has caused harm to a gem from the pink court. Pink huffed.

"I want them punished!"

Blue pearl made a deep bow. Pearl's eyes travelled to her own hand, how heavy would a weapon be? Would it hurt to move it around fast?

"My diamond is asking you, Pink Diamond, to attend the trial and be part of deciding the appropriate punishment, Pink Diamond."

Pearl slowly and deliberately blinked, forcing herself to not care. She will have to take notes on the trial. She couldn't be distracted by... imagined reports. Especially not weapons.


	3. What ya doing there?

She is being insane.

Definitely insane.

So if she was insane, she should be a good obedient Pearl and report it so she could be shattered, while a new Pearl replaces her to serve Pink. Then again... there was a pearl before her. She was replacing that one... Were they insane too? They definitely did not do this.

Not doing this…

So… why was she doing this?

Because it will make Pink happy, not because it made her feel like her whole light projection was twitching in anticipation.

It felt…

Horrible.

Insane.

Nervous.

Anxious.

Failure.

And…

And…

So good!

Nearly as good as being praised for her service by her diamond… no, it felt maybe on pair with it.

Pearl stopped at the warp pad. Righting her posture, and forcing her grin into a polite smile down and looking at one of the gem walls.

"How do I look?" She asked the closest wall. Who looked a bit surprised. Then again they were both things. On occasion, it was fine to talk with each other. Especially when no other gem was around. The pink wall gave her a critical look.

"You look like a Pearl with an important task to do." The wall responded in a whisper. Pearl nodded, as it was what she aimed for Pearl stepped on the pad. The wrap light activated and in a flash, she was exactly where she planned to go.

Walking down the path took her to the barracks. Countless Amethyst, Jaspers and Rubies were hurrying around. Pearl felt like her light projection would just poof at any second as she with easy and light steps went onward, going towards the rubies section. She spended the last few cycles reading all the reports and collecting all the available data on this. She knew where she had to go.

It was a blessing Pink was too busy with the trial and afterwards with her court to want reports on the mysterious pearl.

She didn't believe she could tell any.

It was horrible.

She couldn't function properly. She found herself doodling the mysterious pearl during the trial!

Blue Pearl found the doodle cute.

Blue Pearl didn't tell on her, for being distracted. Yellow Pearl wouldn't tell on her either, but she would have been smug about it, grinning at her mistake.

The ruby commander greeted her, caught off guard that a diamonds pearl was within their humble walls.

"That what I said, "Perl repeated herself. " I am here to inspect the status of your armoury. To take a few representative weapons out of your armoury. That can testify of your armoury state. You are to show me weapons used by gems whose natural weapon capability are not adequate enough for the most combat situation."

The ruby commander blinked at her rapidly. As if trying to prove to her eyes she would not vanish. Pearl did not move. The second in command ruby leaned closer.

"I think she means to look at our swords, in storage."

"Right, right. Must be because of that incident. I understand completely." The commander nodded. "Would want to make sure her court is protected with the best we have, even by our less skilled squad members! Pink diamond is truly impeccable and so radiant!"

The ruby started to lead her. It took all her control not to try to dance her way after the ruby.

The door opened and she was shown a messy room.

Clean it all.

Sort it all.

Collect it all.

Keep it all.

She didn't do any of it.

Her fingers twitched and she looked down at her feet. The ruby noticing her avoiding to look at the mess cleared her thought and awkwardly spoke. "Um… sorry about the mess we didn't await you… and the inspection..."

She nodded. There was an awkward pause where the ruby stared at her and she stares politely at her feet. Slowly she looked to the side to meet the ruby eyes.

"...Maybe, you could show me some presentable items, in here?" Pearl offered.

The ruby jumped onto the task.

She left the barracks with two axes, one sword, two knives, one spear and one whip stored in her gem. She walked with purpose as she kept on attempting to sense the weapons inside her pearl.

She needed to summon them, she felt like at any moment she would be called by someone and demanded to explain herself. No, as they would just shatter her on the spot, things do not get trials. She had to hold them in, she felt dizzy. Slowly blinking she focused, to empty her head of any thoughts.

Familiar empty.

Broken by the unfamiliar weight and shapes.

Just familiar enough.

She returned to her diamond side. It was all good.

Not even a tenth of the cycle passed and her diamond was going to visit white diamond.

That was great.

Visits to white diamond would always take so long. One time she and Yellow pearl were waiting outside white diamonds room for so long that they started talking about nonsensical and unimportant things, that how long it lasted. It was an odd conversation filled with words that did not matter.

This time it would be just her.

The big white door was just in front of them.

"My diamond," Pearl called bowing deeply. Her diamond stopped, turning to look at her, as she was about to tell her Pearl to wait here. Pearl hurriedly continued. Waiting she couldn't do. The weapons were so heavy inside her gem.

"May I prepare the report about mysterious pearl while you are with White diamond, my diamond?" She offered. A no would... would ... would be bad.

"Sure! That's a great idea! Do that!" Pink hummed and the white door opened causing Pink to jump up and float through the door.

Pearl waited till the door slammed shut before she righted herself up.

Her fingers twitched. Not a no, but a do that. So dizzying.

If her diamond actually knew she was about to use the weapons she hid in her gem, would she still say to do that? Would she be saying it if she knew that Pearl tricked Rubies to give her weapons claiming she was doing an inspection for her diamond.

She didn't exactly claim what her diamond ordered an inspection.

She is doing this for her diamond... And even if it wasn't order till now…It was more like she just did it a bit ahead of time. She simply allowed them to assume the most logical reason, allowed them to concluded from her belonging to Pink diamond that she did it at her diamonds explicit order. Because what else was there in a Pearl case? Things d not think for themselves, or act on their own. But things can do things for their diamond ahead of time, right? Right. There is nothing else for a Pearl then obey and be honest.

_And apparently omitting facts._

Pearl slowly blinked her eyes closed, feeling the weapons inside her pearl.

Calling them nearly out before she pushed them back.

Just as slowly she opened her eyes and turned around. She picked a spot already. She had to go there now.

She walked with determination. A spot where no walls could see her, no gems patrolled during their routines.

No one asked her where she was going as she warped out White diamonds complex. No one stopped her as she walked out onto the street. Several gems were hurrying here and there, while several pearls looked at her as she passed them. Some with their masters some alone on fetching tasks.

Pearl knew each of the pearls would consider this cycle to be a good one, a lucky one now that they saw a diamonds pearl up and close. Like a good omen.

She never did meet their glances, as it would be inappropriate to do so.

_And storing weapons in your gem without your diamond explicit approval, is not?_

That did not count, Pink diamond said I could prepare the report.

_And not telling her that preparing it means you going to hide in _an old_ kindergarten swinging weapons is not inappropriate?_

She turned left and she was alone. Blinking slowly she looked around. Still no one.

Maybe it was inappropriate... but it made her diamond happy. That was more important. That was her reason she was given to Pink. To **make her happy.**

_And sure it doesn't have to do anything with that you want to know how it feels..._

She blinked deliberately.

Her mind became blank as she found the tunnel opening. It was smaller than recorded, as half of the opening was covered with rocks. She carefully climbed in. Pulling her wide dress closer to her body to not get caught on the edged corners of the rocks. SHe was faced with darkness.

Her gem lighting up to show her the way in the dark.

It was making her feel odd, she never realized how it never truly was silent. There were always the walls, the pebbles and countless gems moving, if not talking always pouring through the windows and doors. Now there were only her own steps.

She stopped moving.

Now there were not even her steps.

Silence.

This was silence.

She took it in.

Why?

If Pink diamond asked why would the mysterious Pearl take in the silence ...what would she say?

Her gem glowed, a projection of the mysterious Pearl standing in front of her. Silent just like what was surrounding her. The black was tinted by blue light because of her projection.

The mysterious pearl took a step towards her.

It scared her.

She dropped the projection.

Why?

In silence, one's doubts are so much easier to hear.

With an answer to at least one why, she made it deeper into the tunnels, stopping at one hallway that ended with an exit hole. Left and right solid walls with other exit holes of smaller gems. It would do.

She summoned the weapons and placed them on the ground in an orderly fashion.

She took them in. Eyes roaming the shapes, the colours.

She felt watched. She could imagine the other pearl watching her, arms crossed over her chest waiting for her to pick a weapon already. Pearl felt her lips tug into a smile at that.

Slower than she had to, she went down on one knee in front of the various weapons and carefully picked up the sword one.

The other pearl nodded.

Pearl nodded herself.

Standing up she moved the sword aimlessly around, it did have a weight to it. And when she moved it faster it would cut the air and make a sound. Such an odd sound.

"What ya doing there?"

Pearl jumped letting go of the sword, seeing it starting to fall and reaching to catch it somehow ending up hugging the weapon in both her hands.

Eyes big and wide she looked up. There was a thin Jasper staring at her. Just several feet away from her.

She didn't know what to do.

Panic.

Pearl's eyes saw what wasn't there, the other pearl launching herself at the Jasper and slamming her sword down on her. Poofing her.

Pearl's legs moved, springing after the other pearl, trying to do it, swinging the sword down onto the Jasper.

There was never a poof.

The Jasper held the sword in her hand, blocking her attempt.

Pearl was staring.

Did she really tried to...

Why did it felt so...

Why is she feeling happy she tried!?

She failed! And as the thin Jasper eyes went to her chest studying her dress, there was no mistaking she realized whose pearl she was. If she just belonged to a lower gem, if she just was one of many...

Or actually hid her clothes and face, as other pearl does.

Another why answered.

For next time she had made a black outfit.

As if there will be a next time.


	4. Why?

"You are supposed to hit with the thin sharp edge, not the flat and wide side." The thin Jasper spoke, still holding onto the sword Pearl was not letting go of, clenched as if her gem depended on it.

No.

As if her diamond gem depended on it.

Her fingers twitching her hold on the handle of the sword becoming tighter. She could feel the handle shape against her palm, not laying perfectly in her grip. It didn't matter.

She attempted to push the sword down even if the thin Jasper was holding onto it. It didn't work, she had no strength. She was a pearl.

A pretty pearl.

Still only a pearl.

The Jasper hummed at her attempt. The soldier must have felt her trying to push against her grip.

"Your stance is all wrong. "The thin Jasper commented, her eyes wandering over Pearl, lingering on her legs and arms." And your hands are not holding the sword at all correctly."

"Why do you care! " Pearl yelled, her own voice echoing till it was unrecognizable in the caves of the kindergarten. Breaking up the all present silence.

The thin Jasper blinked lowering the hand with which she caught the sword, forcing Pearl to follow the movement. Neither let go of the sword.

"Easy there, Renegade. " The thin Jasper turned slightly around, to show Pearl her shoulder blade. RIght there was the thin Jasper gem. In the darkness, the colour looked dim... yet it wasn't what caught her attention. The gem was cracked. Pearl was watching the Jasper heavily cracked gem.

"You are supposed to be shattered with such a damage present. Or re-proposed at the very least." Pearl commented calmly, causing the Jasper to roll her eyes.

"And I am sure a diamond pearl is supposed to look pretty and be by their diamond side." The Jasper glitched and Pearl falls back on her back as her sword was finally let go off. Her face feeling hot.

"So... why ya doing this?" The Jasper asked and Pearl found herself standing up, dusting her dress off. Her body moving nearly on its own. Like being commanded to move in a specific way. Yet there was no order present.

Why?

Indeed why?

It is all for her happiness, right?

_... Just her happiness._

"I am doing it for her." The words slipped from her lips, honest and true. The thin Jasper stayed silent, it was not needed to explain who she was. The moment felt odd still, more so as something private. Pearl wondered if it wouldn't be polite to take a neutral stance and look down on the floor. Like any Pearl would if she found herself present in a private moment of their master... Pink wasn't here. Pearls eyes stayed on the thin Jasper. Watching her as her face started to change from the neutral to something else... Something that felt dangerous.

"Hm... How about a deal?" The Jasper was now grinning, no rather smirked in near predatory fashion. Suddenly Pearl became aware the thin cracked jasper was blocking her way out the corner she was. The wall behind her only had a gem exit hole in it.

Trapped.

So this is how being trapped felt.

"...what type of deal?"

Pearl's voice was dropping in loudness, but it felt more... daring.

"Pearls are intended to store stuff and information. Like with perfect memory, right?"

Pearl nodded.

Jasper approached her.

Pearl watched as her own hands raised the sword up, turning it so the thin sharp edge was directed towards the Jasper. A warning.

The grin became even more dangerous, sending shivers down her light body. Pearl awaited the Jasper to ask her if she wanted to see in how many shards Pearl's break-in.

Another glitching.

Pearl braced herself, ready to swing down the sword once more. She didn't back away from the approaching Jasper. Standing her ground.

_The other Pearl _wouldn't_ back away either. _

"I show you how to use the thing in your hands and in return you are to store my memory, and all I tell you about my life. In case I fail and finally break apart. You are to remember me and what I tell you forever! "

Pearl lowered the sword, slowly blinking. "All of them."

"Yes, I will tell you all my memories."

"Not what I meant."

Pearl blinked slowly, it was truly not what she meant. Moving the sword in just one hand she steps aside to show all the weapons she got from the rubies. All neatly laying on the ground. Moving the hand with the sword she used the sword itself to point at the weapons. "All of them for all of you."

The thin cracked Jasper whistled. "Quite greedy there Renegade."

Maybe she was.

"So do we have this deal?" Pearl questioned, while the Jasper closed her eyes to give a positive nod.

Then it happened, Jasper's hands were on her body. Surprising her completely that someone was touching her that was not her diamond. It was such a shock that she allowed Jasper to reposition her body in a proper fighting stance. The Jasper's hands were so much smaller than her diamonds. So much colder.

"Now, as you move even when you move back you have to keep your eyes on me." Pearl looked at her, clinging to the feeling of the sword hilt in her grip. It felt like a better fit when Jasper shifted the weapon in her hand.

And they moved a few step forward, a few steps back.

"Keep your balance, you fail she shatters." Step forward, step back, the sword clang with the axe Jasper picked up.

Why?

She was slammed against the wall as the Jasper surprised her with a slash of the axe, too fast compared to the previous movements. A slash out of nowhere.

Why?

She hurt.

Why?

She stood up, knees feeling weak she tried to go back in the stance she was shown.

Why?

"Keep your body lower, you are exposed." The thin Jasper said once more. Again they moved slow, practising before the slow training movements suddenly were followed by a fast attack, an attack with too much strength. With the intent to break the inexperienced trainee. Pearl stood up.

Why?

Again.

Why?

Again she was hit, thrown against the wall this time.

Why?

Again slow, hit, stand up.

Why?

Again she stood up, her own body becoming unstable. She pushed past the feeling concentrating on the Jasper.

Why?

Again taking the stance.

Why?

"Good. You have it in you. You are putting your whole body into it." The Jasper hummed and launched herself onto Pearl, axe aiming into her chest.

Her sword moved in front of herself blocking the attack. Her hands moved the sword to stop the other's weapon...

"That's the key, Renegade. Your first block!"

"Why? Why are you calling me that?" She asked as Jasper started to step slowly up and away, allowing Pearl to follow the steps. Hit left, hit right.

Again.

"That's what you are. A Renegade pearl, one that betrays her propose of cleaning and looking pretty to become someone worthy to fight for whoever you chose." The thin Jasper grinned aiming the next attack low at her legs.

Why?

A swipe at her legs she wasn't ready for, she was on the floor again. Standing up.

Why?

Another hit, landing into the side of her neck. Gasping from the force. Standing up.

Why?

Again she started to stand up, her hands and legs shook.

"Why are you down here, Jasper?"

Rumours, a belief held by run away off colours that somewhere in the kindergarten exists a way to heal even the most broken gem.

It doesn't.

"Why do you search for it if you say you know it doesn't exist?" Pearl wondered, keeping her eyes on the thin Jasper. Hit, left, hit right and block.

A swipe up tearing the sword out her grasp. Another swing towards her, she ducked hands touching the floor, fingers curled around the spear.

"I choose to believe what I want in the time left for me!"

Pearl attacked.

Something... was not right.

She hurt so much but she never felt this stable. This light, her feet dancing. Pearl was sure the number of hits should have poofed her by this point…

The thin Jasper keep giving her breaks from the harsh hits, with slow steps…

Breaks in which she healed up just enough to stay stable...

"Why are you cracked!?" She stabbed at the Jasper. Jasper thin form easily shifting to the side causing Pearl spear to miss and leave her open to the axe being slammed into her back.

Why?

Again standing up.

"My unit partner was a defected gem, she hid it well. " The voice in which the thin Jasper spoke felt heavy. She knew that type of voice. A voice holding back the sadness and loneliness. Her Pink had that voice at times. When the tears were not allowed to fall. "...for countless battles, she saved my thin ass from getting shattered on the field just as many times... I wanted her to live when she was discovered... I unlocked her cell... She never escaped, but I did. "

Left foot, right foot, moving even faster, she slipped the spear just under the axe head, tugging on it, the weapon slipped out Jasper gasp. She was so overjoyed she never saw the knee being slammed into her face.

She falls over, Pearl light form glitching, as she didn't let herself be poofed.

Why?

"...Am I defective?"

The assault stopped, how long were they at it? So much time must have passed... but she just couldn't pinpoint it how much... Pearl started to stand up, she heard the Jasper glitching.

"Nope, ya arent."

Pearl gave her a disbelieving look.

"You are doing it for her. You were build to serve, you just decide to serve her differently, Renegade." Pearl smiled. Those words felt nice.

Make her happy.

The thin Jasper told her the cuts, her and her partner cuts, helping Pearl stand up.

"... I... like it when she is happy... when I make her so happy her eyes are shining like stars." Pearl spoke, looking at her bruised hands.

The thin Jasper asked her when she planned to return to her.

Pearl told her.

"You should go then, get cleaned."

Why?

Jasper told her how much time passed. Pearl jumped. Eyes growing big, did they really been that long at it?

"Hey, Renegade, don't panic I will watch over your stuff, just come back when you can. So you can do it for her." The thin Jasper reached out grabbing the spear Pearl was using to lean onto. Gently taking it away from her. It felt... Pearl found herself already missing the weight of the object in her hand. She watched the Jasper place the spear and axe beside the other weapons sitting on the floor in front of them.

"What ya waiting for, go. Can let a diamond wait for you." The thin Jasper grinned, smirked in the same dangerous way, and Pearl nodded.

"Thank you! I will be back!" Pearl waved and run out the tunnel. On her way to return to her.


	5. Do you wish to hear the report?

The thin Jasper lied. They spent only a fifth of the time training, of what the Jasper has told her. SHe said till the end of the cycle she would be fine. Yet the thin Jasper insisted that it was already close to the end of the cycle when it was not. Not at all. Pearl's eyes wandered to look at the sky, the light pouring in the room. Just as she returned she realised that the cycle was not even close to it send. She made herself presentable first, to than to spend the rest of the cycle sitting in pinks room with the pebbles tugging at her fingers.

She was so tired.

In such a good way.

She could still feel every hit on her light body even when they fully vanished from view.  
It was, nice just taking her time.

Wasting time.

It was still nice, just feeling.

As the time ticked Pearl moved to sit on the floor with her back leaning against the wall. The support was nice. Her own mind stilled. Her body not moving, eyes blankly looking ahead. Pearl was just being. Waiting. Just feeling her tiredness.  
Just listening to the movement of the pebbles in the walls, to the whispers of the walls down the hall. The movements and steps from countless gems outside, their noise simply pouring into the room from the open balcony. It was... comforting. How much she paid attention to those sounds now... after the silence that left her alone with her ... report preparation.  
The door to the room opening, the steps.

Pink Diamond.

That how Pink diamonds steps sounded like.

She stood, bowing her head. Hands saluting. "My diamond."

She looked up, her diamond was frowning, eyes bearing suppressed tears. Pearl had to make her happy.  
Pearl hesitated.

Has to...

She observed Pink walking to the centre of the room and dropping on the floor a chair being built around her by the pebbles. The diamonds eyes glaring out her balcony and directly at the view of white diamonds ship. She leaned into the back of the chair that got made. She looked lost in thought.

It would be proper to stay silent until spoken to.

Her fingers twitched, still holding the diamonds salute. Time ticked by and Pearl stayed silent.

Why?  
The sun has set, the darkness spread. The light from countless sources keeping the world luminous. Yet, the sounds stayed all the same, small constant ever-present.

Why?  
The whispering of worried pebbles, peeking out from the walls.

Why?  
The night was passing. Pearl did not move. A different stillness... one not filled with...good.

Why?  
Pink diamond stood up fast and to the point, she started to walk up and down the room. Angry and frustrated.

Why?  
"She can't just say that to me!" Her diamond yelled towards the balcony.

Why?  
Pearl felt her body twitch as Pink stomped, turning and kicking onto the chair easily breaking it to tiny pieces.

Why?  
The pink pieces of the chair spread across the room. One jagged piece rolling up to Pearl feet.

Why?  
Pearl kept completely still. An object does not move on its own.

Why?  
If her diamond decides to break objects around her, she could break her as well. Break her in just as many shards.

_So much about the renegade pearl._

Pearl stance dropped, arms no longer saluting. "My diamond!" She called out, stepping towards the angry diamond. Something no gem would ever dare unless ordered to. Pink head snapping towards her, the beginning of tears in her eyes. The furry burning high and sharp in the same diamond shaped pupils.  
"What?!" Just as a harsh word is thrown at her. Pearl body twitched, she looked down to the floor. Silent. She should have not approached. The world was not silent around them. It was not as loud either.

The pebbles all watching not saying a word themselves. The sound of the whispering walls feeling so far away. The countless gems outside didn't sound that close anymore.

Her lips moved nearly on her own... no, Pearls are honest, the lips moved because...she was terrified the renegade pearl would be lost... if she didn't. So she had to. Stepping a single step closer, she smiled politely. A Pearl smile. The smile itself feeling like a sword in her hand. It made her feel the feeling of again.  
"Do you wish to hear the report? " Pearl offered another step closer. Now standing directly in front of her diamond.  
"Not now." Pink Diamond responded turning away looking towards the mirrors, fist clenching.

Why?  
"It's about the pearl, Renegade pearl," Pearl spoke once more out of turn, unable to silent her words. Unable to let her be lost. Her own eyes travelling to their reflections in the mirror. Pink frowning brows and her own face. Pearl... seeing her own expression... Were the eyes that were looking back at her from the mirror, her eyes? Were those eyes the eyes of the feeling again?

Again.  
Why?  
It looked like, how she felt when she again stood up in the kindergartens. She knew, those eyes, that look, she would give the thin Jasper that as she would stand up again.  
"About who?" Pink Diamond asked turning once more to face her, looking sharply down at Pearl. The diamond look snapping her from looking at her own reflection. She meet Pinks eyes. She kept her gaze.

Why?  
Who?

Pearl is an object.  
Why?  
About what? Was the correct thing ...

Why?  
Who?

Why?  
So not proper.

She lowered her eyes quickly to the floor, taking the diamond salute for familiarity. Familiar was good. She could still ... the renegade reaction to this. The renegade pearl would hum, and be interested in Pink choice of words. That other Pearl would be wondering how the diamond sees her. It didn't matter what pearl was wondering.  
_It mattered to renegade Pearl._

"It's the mysterious pearl name, my diamond." She offered.

A short moment passed before she added. "I prepared it for you, as you ordered me to go and prepare it, my diamond."

A soft oh from her diamond, before she added "Right..." Pearl glanced carefully up, seeing a hue of extra pink on her diamond cheeks. It looked... good. Shyly she averted her eyes back to her own feet. "I did tell you that... I suppose... fine go on, tell me the report."  
Pearl smiled, happy. She felt so happy as she looked up, her hands clasped together, opening her mount to read the report as she was about to summon the screen where the report was written... The report she never wrote. Because Pearls do not write reports.

Pearls at best record trials.

She did all the preparation and never wrote a report... She didn't have a report to read her diamond. She had no report to share all of those things she did for her. How was she to give them to her, if she had none to read from!

A second too long passed.  
"Are you going to start?" Pink questioned.  
Pearl's fingers twitched, her eyes looking past her diamond to the mirror. She... needed help. No one could help her failures.

The other pearl eyes rolled, even completely white she could feel the eyes roll.

_Just use words that fit._

"In the old kindergartens, it is silent." Pearl started, that was not how reports usually started. She continued if she stopped... everything may stop. She didn't want it to ever stop.  
"It's so different from the world we know. It's dark, lonely and silent. If one stops walking there wouldn't even be the sound of your own steps. Nothing at all. Nothing but your own being... and in this silence it is... so much easier to hear one doubts. Your fears are so much louder than they ever could be here. Looking at them may even terrify you. And right there is where the mysterious pearl got her name."

Pearl stopped, so she could look at Pink who was so still... like never before did she saw Pink be so... still, not even when she was laying on the floor, not moving on the floor… then she felt empty but not still and concentrated. Pearl was staring at her own diamond. "Please, keep going."

"Oh right!" Pearl stammered, eyes darting to her reflection. Her own cheeks had a bluish hue on them. So that's what the hot feeling in her face meant. "It was in her early cycles before she started doing all the other staff. In those hallways, she wandered with stolen weapons from a ruby armoury. Yet, to truly learn to use any of them. It didn't scare her to use the weapons. The idea that she would hold them made her excited. She kept wondering how they will fit in her hand. Fingers twitching for them. Once she did hold them she was fascinated that they would make a sound when swung fast... Like woosh."

Pearl kept putting words that fit. She let out the thin jasper, it didnt...she didn't want to share her until they had a complete deal. Still, she kept talking.  
Pearl stopped only once the renegade was done with her training, leaving the kindergarten. Never telling where the renegade went off. The renegade was doing it for her, but Pearl omitted to ever tell who the her was.

"You are amazing!"

"My diamond?"

"I never heard a report like that! I loved it! The renegade is amazing! Can you always tell me reports of her like that?! Please!"

Of her, not of it.  
"...I could..."  
If  
"Great!" Her diamond clasped her hands together.  
If  
"I cannot wait for your next!" Her diamond stood up.  
If  
"If I get enough time to go to prepare them." Pear spoke up.

"Sure! This is so much better than the previous ones!" Pink beamed at her. Radiant and shining like no other diamond. Pearl wanted Pink to be like that always.


	6. How long will it take?

Half a cycle. Half a cycle before Pink picked her up. "How about now?"  
Pearl blinked while being held in her diamonds arms. She didn't know where she was allowed to put her own hands, in such a situation. Keeping her arms, therefore, relaxed, looking in front of her, directly into diamond shaped pupils. Pink diamond was holding her on eye level. Pearl questioned carefully.  
"Now?"  
"Yes!"

Pearl blinked again. She had an inkling what the diamond wanted.

"I could start preparing it, my diamond." Pearl offered for her diamond.

It made Pearl smile a bit just thinking about it. It only took half a cycle, in which her diamond repeated some of the things Pearl said. Immensely enjoying the report she gave. Ever so often Pink would be stopping, eyes shifting from excitement to looking as if in doubt. The brief moment of something that bothered her. The moments passed and Pink would bounce back to talking about the report, going back to being a bundle of movement.

Pearl wasn't sure what exactly was on Pink mind, it had to do with White diamond. It had to do with the reason she was given to her, to begin with. With a single command._ Make her happy._ So much she knew… and the ...report… she had to find a better word for that, it helped her diamond, it distracted her in a good way.

"Great, start preparing it!" He diamond ordered and Pearl nodded, waiting for her diamond to put her down. The sensation of the order cursing through her gemstone, the eagerness to please her. Her very hands moved on their own, about to try to pray Pearl out of pink diamonds grip. Yet, Pearl could not touch her diamond. It was so not allowed... not in that way. The push of following the order weakening as it was contradicted with Pinks actions.

She waited for Pink diamond to put her down on her own as moment after moment ticked by.

Pink didn't.

The sensation of the spoken order vanishing.

"You need to let me go, my diamond… so I could..." Pink let a small of course as she put Pearl down and with that Pearl turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Her diamond questioned just as the pink door opened for Pearl.

"To prepare the report about the renegade pearl, my diamond… " Pearl calmly answered, turning to look at the pink gem.

Her diamond made the motion as if to stand up, but stopped herself. About to say something, but the words never leaving her. Pearl watched as the PInk gem looked out the balcony and towards the white diamond ship. She looked far away to Pearl... even if they both were in the same room.

"Right...how long will it take?" Her words sounded off, empty yet not empty... FIlled with something...heavy.

One-fourth of a cycle should be just enough.

"_Four cycles._" Pearl blinked, the words just slipped from her lips… She didn't mean to say that, that was so much more time… She could make a report from another training in much less time...

The thin Jasper words echoed in her memory.

Greedy.

"Ok." Pink diamond nodded, her eyes locked at the ship of White diamond as if awaiting something to happen... "Not like I have anything to do in the next four cycles, right. " She chuckled. It didn't sound like a good happy sound... and Pearl felt something in her light projection off. Like something was pushing right where her chest was. Making it feel too small, restricted… like something clamped on it.

She took the moment to remember the feeling for the future. It was not a good one either.

"...My diamond..." Pearl stepped deeper into the room, unsure what she wanted to do… but Pink waved her hand stopping her.

"Don't." The gem authority took a deep breath, looking slower as she finally looked back at Pearl.

"I want it to be good… If it means… a few cycles. It is worthy. " A clap followed her words. Dismissing Pearl.

So Pearl was once more about to do things she didn't exactly tell her diamond she would be doing…

Half a cycle she was on a mission to find black material. It was actually harder to find a completely black cloth than she ever imagined… Then again… when did she imagine things before the renegade reports?... None came to mind.

Either way, she finally obtained them In the shipyard, after collecting a bunch of cloth that was all too bright. She still stored them in her gem.  
A newer gem cut Nephrite helped her. She found it a high honour to do Pink diamonds wishes, carried out by her Pearl. Well, PInk didn't explicitly ask for a black material... but she did ask for renegade reports and this was needed for it.

It was as a direct order from PInk Diamond... Close enough it would be assumed by the other gems without her having to explain anything. The black material stored in her gem together with a white visor, to serve as the white eyes, Pearl found herself returning to pink palace…

She stopped in the hallway leading to Pinks room. Her feet took her back. Pearl had no place where she could make the outfit… she couldn't return to pink before she was done…

Thinking of trying to just make the outfit in the hallway caused Pearl to realise a second problem….  
She never made an outfit before. The pebbles would make such things... even her dress she had on at the very moment was made by the pebbles... Her diamond wanted her to have some more colours to her...

Several long moments of just standing in the hallways pearl sighed. In the end, she was just a Pearl.

A capable Pearl.

Still just a Pearl... _She could still try. _With a bit of help, it could work.

She knocked on the wall right beside her diamond room.

She waited.

Again.

She knocked on the wall right beside her diamond room.

She waited.

Again.

She knocked on the wall right beside her diamond room.

She waited.

Again.

She knocked on the wall right beside her diamond room.

She didn't wait long this time as a pebble shyly cut a hole in the wall to peek at her.

"... Do you want to help me play a game that will make pink happy?"

Another half of the cycle later, Pearl looked around the small room the pebbles made for her. A place for a Pearl. It was absurd and insane. Raising her hand over the head she could touch the ceiling. It was big enough for her to make three steps or comfortably lay down and stretch… A small place reminded her nearly of a box.

It had a table, where the pebbles showed her how they sewed. They were happy to show her how the game of sewing is played.  
Beside the table was a hatch of the crawlspace way that leads out of the palace. Stopping just under a massive pipeline carrying the water needed for the extractions. On the other side was the wall that separates the box room for a Pearl, from her diamond personal room. The door towards the hallway was well hidden.

The pebbles wanted to make the outfit for her, to play the sewing game for her.

The renegade wouldn't have pebbles to make her the outfit.

Under the instructing and watchful eyes of the pebbles, Pearl made the outfit with her own two hands. It was oddly satisfying. No wonder Bismuths and Peridots would always try to show off what they made…Pearl felt pride how well the outfit looked, how well she made it look. Like when she would feel pride when she danced especially well for the diamonds. Putting it on was even more satisfying.

Pulling the hood over her head and face, Pearl felt the white visor parts slip over her eyes and her gem in position. Hiding her own. All was hidden. The Visor made her pearl look even whiter, but it didn't obstruct any summoning she tried. She was not limited in any way.

Crawling through the freshly made tunnel was… mind-numbing exciting. Leaving it and being in the shadow of the massive water pipe, was amazing. Looking at the world from a position she never did before. Looking at the world but not being part of its rules.

Pearl was quickly learning to stay in the shadows, where no gems will notice her. To stay high where she can look down on the gems doing their tasks. To walk the streets that cargo was transported because no gem was around those.

Slipping into the kindergarten was already something she could tell pink.

She chuckled, her voice echoing against the long maze-like corridors. She stopped, just listening to the dying echo and the silence that followed. Nothingness. Did the void between the stars like this?

Looking at her own hands she noticed how… well, they appear to melt into the darkness.  
Would it make it harder to fight her, when she was hard to spot? She was excited to try it with the thin Jasper.

Pearl found the thin Jasper…

She found her shards in front of the hole in which her weapons were stored.

She blinked.

Beside the shards in the dust gem speak was written.

Pearl felt her knees hit the floor as her eyes read over the words written by some hand that was not used to write.

"Sorry about the lie. I felt I was left with only several moments. Didn't want you to see me shatter. Didn't want you to think a hit from you shattered me. Either. So I send ya away and write this. Sorry for breaking the deal. I Know you will figure it out, Renegade Pearl. Jas "

Pearl read the words aloud to no one. Her voice precise and calmly speaking the words out as she was reading them.

Wet.

Her cheeks were wet, because of her eyes… She… was crying…

Did Pearls cry?

Every gem hit by Blue diamond would cry.

There was no Blue diamond around.

This crying belonged only to her.

It hurt, in an odd way. Nothing like being punched in the face or hit by an axe. Pearl knew… no, no… Pearl was someone other. Renegade knew she was sad for the loss… a loss she never considered. All gems could be replaced. A new gem would simply fill in their post… but here… no replacement existed. No gem will simply fill the thin Jasper position in the old kindergarten.

Every gem was _not replaceable…_

Every gem..._mattered._

Never before did she thought that anyone besides the diamonds was precious. She should have come earlier. She should have thought about the crack more. The Jasper was cracking… and she never even once considered that the training may …. Make her fall apart faster...

Make the little time she had shorter.

Why?

Why did it never crossed her mind?

Scream.

A scream ripped through the maze-like hallways of the old kindergarten.

For the first time, Pearl breathed in the air, tasting the cold and stale...

Her fingers slowly gently picked one of the shards.

She didn't even return to the palace when this shard fell to the ground.

Alone.

Renegade picked all the shards and watched them.

She stood up. Looking around she stored the weapons in her gem as well. Turning away from the message she went deeper into the corridors of the kindergarten.

Renegade was looking for something, at that moment she wasn't quite sure herself for what. Something was driving her. A...a need. Pearls don't have needs besides the need to serve...

Was she trying to serve the shards?

She was going deeper and deeper. Till she saw it.

A wide open room, a bigger opening, with a sole pillar in the middle. Right there, in the bottom of the pillar a hole with the right height and nearly the right wideness.  
She knew it wasn't the thin Jasper hole but… It fitted her. Moving carefully, she crawled into it, all the way to the back wall.

She shifted all the shards into one hand and started to use the other to dig a small hole.

Renegade pearl was feeling the dirt and dust rubbing against her black glove. She removed the glove and felt the dirt now getting stuck under her fingers. That felt better. Fitted more.

She placed the shards carefully in it, trying to arrange them back into the shape of the thin Jasper gem. With the last shard placed into its rightful spot, Renegade gently covered it with the dirt. It felt right. Right here she could be close to her…

Ax was the weapon Pearl trained with next. Again and again, trying to be better.

Swinging the axe, and imagining all the times showing an opening would have to get her kicked to the floor. She jumped, dodged, throwing herself left and right as she tried to swing the weapon as hard as possible.

Again and again.

Pushing herself.

Not stopping.

Unable to stop, fighting a fight with things that were not there. Slashing them, again.

Tired.

She knew what she had to do, all records for gems made were kept. Storing it into the gem archive. The thin Jasper told her her gem cut… and her partner's gem cut. The deal could still be completed in some way.

Pearl knew if she requests information in Pinks name she would get them… but… the Renegade could not just say Pink diamond wishes for... and get it. She would have to break in the archive and obtain them on her own. With her own two hands. This was something she had to do. On her own.

With a goal in mind, she only had two cycles left to complete it.  
"Thank you. I will be back." She said aloud, giving a wave to the hole she buried the thin Jasper shards in.

She will figure it out.

_She will._


	7. How can it be doable?

AN: I want to apologize for taking so long to update the story. Things were a bit more hectic and chaotic then I anticipated in RL. Will try to pick up the pace of posting on here. SO here you get two chapters in one day.

Night.

Darkness was better.

During the day it was harder to stay out of view, there were a few gems who saw her briefly during the light time. So the night it was. With a few try and error, she realized that most rooftops were without light options during night time.

That's how she was on a rooftop across her goal, looking down on the gems coming in and out of the archive. None of them looked up… There was no need to look up unless you were looking up at someone…

Renegade blinked, she looked up.

There was only the sky. She stared at it… she could see some of the stars… if she overlaps it with maps she could know which of those are colonies. There were so many more stars than colonies... She didn't do that, maybe another night. For now, Renegade had a goal.

She simply stared at the gems and the archive building.

A slow blink behind her mask, eyes shifting back to finding a way in.

She could not get on the rooftop of the archive, she did spot that the left side was having fewer gems around, as well there were windows. She could… climb into one and use another to leave.

That didn't sound half as bad… it reminded her of another report she read to Pink. Pearl read to pink. Or she read to pink…

_Why?_

The renegade shifted on her spot, moving her thoughts from that to the task on hand. Doing felt so much easier, one had to think so much less. She can figure out what she is after. Seeing no point in waiting anymore she jumped off.

She landed on a pipe structure, it shocks her legs. A gasp escaping her lips. Her knee giving out for a brief moment. Her knees connecting to the cool gem structure. Her body shivering in the response under the black clothing. For a brief moment, it felt heavy. For a brief moment, it felt restricting. The fear wrapping around her.

The sound of voices made the formless fear take face. The fear of being caught, of ...of getting poof. She stood up, eyes searching lower finding the source. The voices belonging to two Peridots wrapped up in a debate. They didn't notice her. Or didn't care once they saw her gem was a pearl. She walked along the pipe carefully, silently. She didn't want any more gem attention. The feeling was changing, shifting the heaviness was easing up. With each step, it was lighter. She spotted the window she wanted to use. So close now. Slowly, blinking, she lowered herself, fingers touching the pipe. She jumped, pushing herself off the pipe, fingers reaching out.

It...

Felt like dancing.

Fingers gripped onto the edge of the window and using the movement she pushed herself easily of the wall and swinging into the window. The Renegade landed on the tips of her feet inside the archive. A bubble like feeling was inside her, she chuckled, the sound so much like when she made Pink diamond happy. She stopped.

Focus on the goal.

Silent as the shadows. It was dark, the light turned off. That will help her. The statues were not moving. She started going down the hallway staying close to the walls. Simple walls, not the talking ones. That was good. Step after step, left foot, right foot.

She was there, the heart of the archive, countless walls watching out, their eyes trailing across the many banks of data. By each bank a gem operating it, even more, gems bringing the data from every cycle to be stored. Pearl was standing behind a statue, the lighting was low in here. Allowing countless words to shine even brighter.

There was no data bank without an operator gem. No data bank that was not watched by the walls, walls which can sound the alarm the moment someone not allowed touched it... Hm...

She really took the just do it, don't think about it, a bit too explicit... Now she had to think something up. How long would it take to get the information she wanted?

_She needed..._

What was needed?

First, she needed the walls not to sound the alarm.

She needed the operator off the data bank.

She needed the time to get the info.

She needed to get out. Preferably without ever being spotted.

_Sound doable._

It terrified Pearl, that she truly thought that. It shouldn't make her think that it is doable.

It shouldn't feel simple as her feet turned away from the archive heart, Going with the intention to reach the office of the Charoite in charge of the archive. She stopped when she spotted a pearl standing in front of a door. The stance she was upholding was on ready, she was waiting to be called into the office. Her colouration and dress clearly telling on her status. She belonged to Charoite.

Doable.

Pearl summoned one of the small knives she took with her for this. The light of the summoning made the purple pearl shift. Renegade heard the shying step towards her direction. Renegade stayed silent., hoping the black cloths made her melt in the shadow of the wall. Uncertainty.

On whose part?

Renegade stayed put, ready to lash out from around the corner the moment the pearl was in arms reach. The steps stopped coming closer. Renegade shined her pearl once more.

" Who is there?" Purple Pearl asked.

Renegade's fingers twitched around the knife in her hand. If Purple Pearl screams ... if the purple pearl scream it will fail.

"Sorry" Renegade offered to the purple Pearl. "I don't want you to get in trouble, because of me," Renegade spoke still not moving out the shadow, still behind the corner. Waiting., The knife in her hand giving a sensation of security. Comfort.

"It's fine, have you gotten separated from your master?" Purple pearl offered, stepping closer. All Pearls had similar voices. It was easy to assume she was just another Pearl. APealr with her master.

"No," Renegade responded, listening for another step. Purple Pearl was there. Renegade moved out the corner, one hand reaching to the pearl mount, ramming her over and against the wall. Muffling the cry Purple Pearl made, her purple hands grabbing onto her black-gloved one. The pearl gem was on the back of her right hand. The chest is safe. "But you will." The knife stabbed into the chest, swiftly. The pearl eyes grew big, was it the first time she felt pain? Fear, terrified eyes staring at her.

Poof.

Black fingers swiftly caught and curled around the falling purple pearl gem.

She poofed someone.

Someone who didn't fight back...

It was needed.

She committed a crime.

She stole from the ruby armoury.

They gave her the weapons for an inspection... It wasn't per se a crime... just...omitting some facts.

_Like there never being an inspection?_

Raising the pearl up she stored it in her own Pearl. That way she was sure the gem will not reform.

Summoning some of the leftover clothing, she had from the start of this... whatever this was... just do... she placed them in front of the door. Red and dark yellow pieces of material. Summoning the second knife she started to hit them together.

Clank.

No spark.

Stronger.

Clank.

Spark.

Again.

Clank.

Several sparks and the material started to smoke.

The smoke started to build up.

She took a slow blink, she didn't await the material to create that much smoke. It was good. It was great. She will have to get better prepared in the future. Moving the knives into her gem. She was ready.

She yelped.

"Pearl?" Charoite voice.

"FIRE!" Renegade yelled, moving into the thickest smoke. The door opened and Charoite gasped at the smoke. "Evacuation order!" She yelled, a purple screen appearing in her hands as the order was sent out to all gems in the archive. Pearl was already rushing back into the archive heart. Watching as all operators were leaving their stations in an orderly fashion, followed by all the other gems. The walls were closing their eyes to avoid getting smoke and fire in their eyes. There was no smoke here. There will be no smoke. Renegade rushed to an operator station, shying for just a second before she pushed her hand into the system.

Eyes shined with information flashing through her mind.

The cut numbers.

She demanded from the data bank.

The data was so not protected, so not important to waste security on it. She took it all. It would be strange if that was all she took.

The thin Jasper voice echoed in her memories. Greedy.

The system recognized her as diamonds pearl. No information was held back.

Engineering information, Colony information. Starship plans. Diamond timetables. Planed kindergartens. Injector schematics. Dictionary.

She forced the system to forget her, forget who just took the information.

The system obeyed and forgot.

No traces.

It forgot her.

She pulled away, it was time to move on.

She rushed up the stairs, out the heart of the archive and into the hallways. Left and right and there a window. Even faster.

"What's going on!" Charoite voice stopped her as she was already having one foot on the window. Looking over her shoulder she saw the gem was holding onto the burnt rags. "Who do you belong to! There will be consequences for this!"

To who she belonged? Under the mask, an odd grin spread. There was a perfect answer to that question. Renegade spun as she raised herself to be standing on the window as she made a deep bow, without the diamond salute. The renegade was not a gem of the diamonds.

"The Renegade Pearl to your service. I don't belong to anyone, so any complaints may be directed to my..." Her pearl shined as she was moving out her bow, the sword falling securely in her hand. "Sword. " She pointed the sword directly into the face of the shocked Charoite.

"What.."

"Oh how silly of me, I nearly forgot this." Renegade summoned the purple pearl gem.

"Such an awfully loyal pearl. Had to poof her."

"My pearl!"

"She didn't want to betray you, neither to give any information up. How stupid of her to try and alert you of my presence. Don't you agree? " Renegade throw the pearl into the Charoite who caught her on reflex. That had to protect Purple Pearl from punishment. Maybe as pink diamonds pearls, she can check up on her. She had to. "Don't need her anymore."

"Drop that weapon this instant! I will alert the guards to shatter you."

"Really? You want to explain a PEARL overcome your security and stole precious information from you? It's so tempting to stay and watch you attempt to report that to the diamonds, I bet Yellow diamond will shatter you for the incompetence." Renegade tilted her head looking nonchalant. The Renegade loved doing this. The effect was fascinating, causing the gem to look scared, her fear so different than the pearl fear. Yet... so alike.

The loyal gems greatest weakness.

To disappoint.

"Time flies, so Ta-ta!" With a wave Renegade jumped out the window, rolling as she fell this time. Look at that rolling did help out, Renegade mused to herself.

She looked up at the dark sky and started to run.

She ran, like never before. Never stopping as she was sliding between the building, jumping up and around obstacles in her way. Running were no paths were. Where no trails were meant to ever be. Jumping onto pipes and power lines.

The Renegade Pearl started to see the potential of the Homeworld architecture to her needs. The potential of being where no gem was intended to be. A burst of laughter echoing after her, coming from deep within her very being. The joy was true, and the most powerful motivation the Renegade ever could have had.

The wind rushing in her face, she could feel the information about the two gems she took. Their lives, from the moment out of the kindergarten into their first invasion mission. The battles listed out. Up to the last report recorded about the defect shattering, and their accomplice slipping away after being badly damaged. The deal completed, now it was up to Renegade to become the best with all weapons.

Pearl couldn't hold back the laughter, echoing in the night.


	8. You done preparing it?

Pearl left the small pebble made room. Inside the hidden room, the black outfit was laying, all weapons but the sword were hidden in the kindergarten. The sword she threatened that gem with was now just on the other side of the wall. She came a bit earlier. Not full four cycles have passed. She made herself presentable. She felt tired.

She committed a crime.

She committed a few crimes.

Yet what made her mind circle back to was an oddity.

She thought of the pearl as a who... as she poofed her she thought of her as poofing someone instead of something. Pearl had wondered if she ever did that before? Or was it just the first time she noticed... The door to Pink diamonds room opened, she stepped in and...

There was no Pink diamond.

Should she wait? Should she look for her?

"Pebbles." She knocked on the wall, without wasting any time. The floor opened up uncovering the pebbles.

"Do you know where Pink went?"

They didn't know where she went, they did know Pink heard about some delivery and Blue.

Blue was a great hint. Already leaving the room and going towards the wrap pads she summoned her screen. The pink screen feeling odd in her fingers. Pearl noticed the edges of the screen were sharp... She was paying attention to how it felt to hold it. Briefly, her thumb brushed over it, testing the sharpness. The dictionary she took all but bombarding her with words she never before used.

It was such a fabulous feeling. She forced herself to slowly blink. Empty head.

Empty.

Unload.

Unpack.

Unburden.

Disburden.

Clear.

Make vacant.

Vacate.

Evacuate.

Unlade.

Void.

Pearl opened her eyes, focusing to hear the sounds around herself instead of the buzzing of schematics in her head. She definitely needs to sort the information, come up with some system, or she will….

Alphabetically - simply, in alphabetical order

Chronologically - by time; for instance by when the information was created or what cycle the report concerns

Location - by geographic, spacial or star map position; for instance by what colony the kindergarten statistics for perfect gem production concern, or by what court the gem-item and material is to be used in

Magnitude - some kind of ranking; for example from the lowest to the highest, from the simplest gem function to the most complexes, from the shortest to the longest

Category - by type or quality; for instance everything related to pink in one place and everything related to Renegade in another, or contracts in one folder and protocols in another

_**Order, I say!**_

Pearl yelled inside her own head.

Pearl wished she had her own someone, own pearl to help her with the mess in her gem... A pearl grabbing all the schematics and placing it orderly around her gem. The Renegade would be angrily huffing and slipping lower, to a place more suitable for hiding.

Her gem was nearly vibrating attempting to organise itself. Blinking rapidly Pearl finally snapped out the moment. Realizing she stood still in a place for a while. Quite a while. Something was happening…

Shifting in the spot, she pushed herself to chime Blue Pearl like she originally tried before her mind started to pull upon all the information she stole…

Purloin, thieve, take, take for oneself, help oneself to, loot, pilfer, abscond with, run off with, appropriate, abstract, carry off...

_**Stopped.**_

The chime sounded, Blue pearl answered instantaneously.

Pearl felt like she needed rest. "Was busy with a task resolution, aware where my diamond whereabouts… is?" Her gem still felt like something was moving. Straining. Happening...

Blue pearl softly nodded and turned the screen a bit to the side to show Pink with Blue diamonds by some starship.

"Hurry already up Pink. You are wasting everyone's time." Blue sighed, looking at PInk who was kneeling beside something… Pearl couldn't exactly make out what it was.

"Which dock?"

"17 AC second left." Blue pearl whispered and ended the video call. Ended the pearl chime. She should be more careful whit using new words...

_**Working on it!**_

Pearl shook her head. Words echoed inside her own gem. She willfully ignored it as she fast walked to the wrap pads and wrapped to the directions given. She will not Why herself right now. Not until she made it by Pink side, or was safe and alone. She had to get to her diamond.

The door to the docks was open and Pearl stopped, looking ahead of herself. Into the massive room whit countless ships and gem around. Ship of all sizes but the very biggest were docked. Their pilot's loo- _**standing**_ by their ship watching the scene.

Pink.

Pink was there.

Something unwinds inside her… Fear. The feeling was akin to fear. She observed as Pink was waving towards a ship that was slowly raising, about to leave. The only ship that was moving in the massive dock.

"Did you really had to take each one of those things and hug them?"

"I was making sure they were not hurt." Pink was looking down at her feet as she answered.

"To think those horrible things were running around for so long that they started to reproduce! Ugh, awful." Blue diamond shook her head. Pink flinched. Pearl blinked, trying to catch her diamond eyes. Yet Pink had them firmly closed.

"But now they were all caught and send back to their home planet. Could have gone faster if we just exterminate them. " Blue sighed tired and relieved.

"...I hope they will be happy on their moon." Pinks voice was still… empty like when she was laying. Blue diamond noticed and her eyes and posture fall apart. She looked softer now.

"Pink.." Blues voice was cautious, uncertain and Pearl could hear the warning in the single word, as Pink looked up with a wide smile on her lips. Eyes still firmly closed.

"No worries, it's a good thing the little critters didn't destroy anything important while being free." Pinks voice boomed whit joy that wasn't there in her body stance. Blue nodded, returning to smiling herself. Approval.

"Right, it's a good thing."

A soft hum besides Pearl. Looking over Pearl saw Blue pearl who stood at ready beside her, arms politely in front of her, head lowered.

"Your arms." She whispered, causing Pearl to glance at her arms, her posture was all wrong. Hands crossing over her chest and eyes freely looking at the diamonds. Immediately she corrected it now being a mirror image of blue pearl posture.

A proper posture.

A pearl posture.

Not the Renegade posture.

And it was just in time as the diamonds started walking towards the door beside which the two pearls stood at ready.

"You will join me in my extraction room, in two cycles." Blue diamond said and Pearl could already imagine the nice relaxing time it would mean for both her and blue pearl.

"Sorry, as you see my pearl just came for me, so I can do the extraction now. Cannot run late on it. Wouldn't want to set a bad example." Blue diamonds polite smile flattered. Her Pearl head tilting for the barest bit up. Meanwhile, Pearl knew the extraction for Pink was planned in two cycle time.

"You done preparing it?" Pink diamond spoke to Pearl, who slowly looked up. Her diamond awaited something from her. Pearl could finally get a look at Pinks eyes, the black diamond shape surrounded by ... a dull pink, instead of vibrant ... and the red white... Her eyes have cried.

She was supposed, to be honest.

Yet, telling the extraction was not planned for now…. Pink didn't exactly ask her about the extraction. She just said it. It could be the report… Was that what would make her happy? It was awaited from Pearl to obey her Diamond, and not tell lies.

...But avoiding facts.

To make her happy...

"Yes, my diamond. I completed the preparation. It's ready...now." It was so easy to say the words. It may have worried Pearl if she wasn't actively trying to ignore most of the mess in her gem... _**Not done yet! Soon...**_ and all things related to it. Instead of focusing on Pink. There was a shine in her diamond eyes, now. It made Pearl light form feel like something flattered inside her. Flattered, such a pretty sounding word. For a pretty sensation.

"See. I have to be on time Blue, cannot be late. "

"Of course not. Maybe another time then." Blue said as she nodded, looking down at the two pearls she added. "Well, Pearl come with me."

"Yes, my diamond." Blue Pearl followed after her diamond.

"Come with me too." Pink diamond made her way in the opposite direction than Blue diamond, with Pearl on her heel.

The two walked back to the pink hallways. The pink walls looking after them. Pearl stayed silent. She could feel the eyes of the wall opening as they passed to look after them. She was keeping her eyes on Pink diamonds feet in front of her. They turned and Pearl opened the door to Pinks room. The two of them stepped in. She closed the door.

Her diamond pulled the curtains over the balcony.

As the curtains connected Pink just stood there.

"My diamond..." Pearl started, Pink didn't move. "I did not prepare the extraction chamber..."

"I know." Her diamond said.

"I prepared the story." Pearl offered.

"What? Story?" Pink turned her head towards Pearl, it allowed Pearl to look at Pink hands gripping onto the curtains with a ton of force. Still, they were shaking.

"Ah... the reports I meant... um...about the Renegade...they are more...like stories...you see." Pearl felt slightly panic as she was using the new words that fit so much better. Her diamond must be angry at her...

"Story... I like that. " Except she wasn't... "Thank you pearl. I was sure I would crack if I had to listen to another lecture from Blue. I really didn't want to cry anymore in the next few cycles…My eyes already hurt."

"There is nothing to thank me for my diamond."

"But there is! You lied for me!" Pink let go of the curtains to fully turn to Pearl.

"Pearls cannot lie my diamond." Pearl saluted, but a smile on her lisp danced, one so much wider than it was polite. One much smugger. "But I can omit a few facts." She blinked and her diamond moved from the curtains to kneeling in front of Pearl...

"That's amazing. You are amazing."

Pearl felt her face becoming hot. Blushing. Her gem started to feel so light like it was not weighing anything at all. The renegade would worry about _being caught in a lie_. Pearl felt her posture righting herself up.

"I should get the extraction prepared as soon as possible. So the walls can see us go and do it now. As well in the case, Blue changes her plans so she would be able to share the execration time with you."

"Do you think she would do that?"

"...I could maybe add appointments so you wouldn't..."

"No... I... if she tried, I would let her join me. I know she only has a court fitting today...That thing is insignificant and unimportant... if she really changes things for me. Even if it meant moving such a lesser court activity for later... I would like that... It would mean something! She must be caring for me! Not just talking at me! Not just tolerating me because I am a diamond and she has to deal with me."

Pearl looked at her diamond as if it was the first time she saw her. Maybe it was. Maybe for the first time, she saw her and not her status. Finally, she understood how to be a Pearl for Pink diamond. For the first time, she felt like she knew exactly what she was to do. It had to be her, as it was she who wanted to.

As it was her who wanted to see her smile.

She wanted to do it. Pearl reached out placing her hand on top the pink glove. Extremely inappropriate to initialize contact. Pink meet her eyes. Something silent passed between them. Pearl wasn't sure what it was, even with dictionary freshly added in her gem she felt like she was lacking the words. Her head empty. She was just doing. Doing what fit. Pink meets Pearls eyes, the diamond seeing their Pearl. Pearl questioning how much those eyes saw.

_**All sorted!**_

The moment passed and pearl started to move her hand away from her diamonds, yet it was the pink glove that reached out grabbing her pale hand, holding it in hers. Fingers intertwined in need for more contact. A bigger pink and a smaller white. It was a comforting gesture. One Pearl didn't want to ever lose. Pearl chuckled softly as she realized her own fingers were twitching as if to figure out how to hold the weapon in the best way. How to hold her Pink hand the best way.

"Thank you, pearl."

Pearl nodded, their hands parting, she felt the loss just like she felt the loss for having to put the sword down.


	9. Are you hurt?

Pearl prepared the extraction in record time. Her diamond was now in the pink extraction chamber while Pearl waited outside. It was usually a boring affair. It started to be easier to get new words and knew they were new. Her gem felt a lot lighter, but Pearl was not giving it any attention. There were things to do. She couldn't waste her attention on her own gem when her diamond needed her. The door of the extraction room opened once more. Pink Diamond head popping out.

"No Blue diamond in sight, my diamond." Pear responded before Pink could ask the same question for the seventh time. Pink let a small oh out and returned back to the chamber, the door once more sliding shut behind Pearl.

Summoning her screen, Pearl sends a small ping to Blue Pearl.

**Where are your diamond and you?**

She got a drawing of a sapphire gem. Pearl nodded to herself understanding what Blue Pearl meant. They were at the court fitting.

The door to the extraction chamber opened for the eighth time. "No Blue diamond in sight, my diamond. " Pear responded before Pink could ask the question. Pearl awaited an oh from her diamond, but didn't get it. "They started the court fitting," Pearl added looking back at Pink, to see that changed. Her diamond wasn't looking at her, her pink eyes were focusing down the corridors if awaiting someone... as awaiting Blue diamond to appear.

"... Maybe she will come after it?" Pink diamond offered.

"They tend to last my diamond." Pearl carefully responded, not wanting to see her diamond be even sadder.

"...Maybe she will cut it short?" Her diamond said hopefully.

"... I could ask blue Pearl to offer the suggestion to Blue diamond?" Pearl offered, summoning the screen back, already ready to ping Blue Pearl. Yet, her finger hesitated over the screen. Unsure. She wasn't told to do that, she wasn't told to do it either...

It was odd.

All of the now was so odd.

New.

Definitely, nothing established.

The renegade loved it.

Pearl was terrified about all the punishable crimes she was accumulating.

"Let's give it a bit of time... Maybe she will come to the idea her self..." Pink sounded doubtful, Pearl nodded, returning the screen back. Opting to stay silent for a bit. The door closed once more. Pearl stared at the pink door for a few long moments. It was an intricate design... With lots of flowing lines. Pearl turned away, wondering if her diamond got to decide on the patterns on the door or not...

Pearl summoned her screen once more, it still held the drawing from Blue Pearl. She swiped the image away. She waited with the empty screen in hand, just looking at the pink wall in front of her self. That wall had no eyes. It had no decoration either. So nothing could drag away the attention from the door behind Pearl. The door opened again. "No Blue diamond in sight, my diamond," Pearl responded before Pink could ask the question. Instead of hearing the oh, she felt a gentle touch on her back causing her to turn sharply around.

"Actually...come in?" Pink spoke pointing to the extraction room she was peeking out from. It was extremely inappropriate. Her light form shivered in anticipation. She stepped in, the door sliding closed behind her. She knew how the room looked empty. She was the one preparing it, by checking if all was in working order and ensuring everything inside was where it should always be. The pool-like structure in the floor, it was deep enough for even White Diamond to sit in it comfortably. Several fountains would pour water on special stones. Creating an enjoyable sound as well as providing the water needed for dulling the extract for later processing. There was a shallow end of the pool where Pink could simply sit in the water and be covered the same amount in the water like her fellow diamonds. All to be equals.

Now the room was filled with bubbles.

Pink bubbles pouring out the pool, bubbling upon each other all the way up to the fountains. Their water not pouring.

"Well, usually I just pop them my self..." Pink said as she picked the closest bubble popping it in her hand. A few drops falling from her diamonds hand down, onto the bubbles that were inside the pool. Pearl could see briefly the pink drops sliding along the outside of the bubbles to reach the water underneath.

"I am a bit of... you know... I keep thinking and...I ended making way too many..."

"Nervous." Pearl offered, causing Pink to stop once more to look at her. A new word.

"Nervous." Pink diamond repeated and Pearl blushed looking away. She awaited her diamond to ask where did she get that word. Her diamond didn't ask. "Yes, I may be a bit nervous... It doesn't make any sense, right. Wanting Blue to come in saying I was more important than an unimportant court fitting and ... and... "

"Dreading her to come, and catch you with way too many bubbles?" Pearl offered again. Awaiting her diamond to get angry at her for finishing her sentence. That was a grave misstep. Assuming what her diamond was thinking and daring to speak in their name... Pink didn't get angry.

"Exactly!"

Pearl wondered if her diamond was even noticing all the rulebreaking she was doing...

So new...

"I could... help you..." Pearl offered, dropping head first into unknown and feeling herself becoming horrible nervous. Fearing her diamond would say yes.

PInk didn't.

"No... I will pop them... but... you prepared the report, can you tell it so I don't think about this?"

"Gladly my diamond. "Truly gladly, that she could do. "Today's story of Renegade pearl is about her first-time poofing another gem and why she had to do it. To understand that we have to go a bit back to the time in the kindergarten as the Renegade Pearl wandered the halls, she was realizing something as her eyes travelled over all the exit holes..." Pear started with the training she did in the kindergarten. How Renegade Pearl looking at all the exit hole realized how every gem was irreplaceable and mattered. How her thinking up that point was not right. She left the thin Jasper out, wanting to make her and her friend's memory into a story of their own. One that was worthy enough. She wasn't there yet.

Pearl ended up sitting by the edge of the pool legs crossed as she told the story about the archive raid. Able to answer all the whys her Diamond had. Giving her a plethora of details about all the sensations, describing each movement and emotion. The pink gem was sitting in the shallow end leaning on the edge of the pool and looking up at Pearl. Hear eyes shining bright, a hand popping the bubbles. Near all bubbles have been popped by then. The water was a soft pink shade by this point from all the bubbles popped. Pearl was about to explain how the Renegade escaped when a soft blue chime interrupted her.

It was Blue Pearl drawing of the blue court leaving out a room. "The court fitting is done!"

Pink diamond eyes shined like real stars. While Pearl sends a quick question of what Blue diamond planned to do now. Adding to the words that Pink was still in her extraction chamber. Unable to resist adding that maybe Blue Pearl could offer the suggestion to Blue diamond to visit Pink now?

Both gems waited with bated breath at the response from the other diamond pearl.

The moment passed, as both were still.

Moments passed as Pearl realized that Blue diamond never shortened the court fitting duration.

Instead of a drawing, a short voice recording was sent as a response. Pearl pressed it to play.

"I cannot deal with Pink today anymore, she is too much… too much… ugh. Too much like herself. Even if she did make some progress to behave like a diamond since she got that new Pearl... She can be too much...Just prepare my ship I will visit my colonies. Postpone my extraction." Blue diamonds voice echoed in the chamber and Pink diamond was looking away.

Pearl panicked.

"I am so sorry! Blue Pearl must have believed me to be outside the extraction chamber like it is proper!" Pearl was about to stand up and do something. Even when she didn't know what that something is.

Two pink arms wrapped around Pearl's waist and pulled. She shrieked as her feet crossed the edge and she was pulled into the pool, with her diamond hugging her. She was inside the pink water of the pool. The effect was instantaneous. The feeling of tiredness was vanishing, a sensation of relief was seeping into her. The hurt from the training, the sensation of hits against her light body were taken away with each second she was inside the pool. Her white fingers curled into the fabric of her diamond. She couldn't help the sound slipping off her lips.

"Are you hurt?" Her diamond asked looking down on Pearl surprised and worried. The Pearl in question looked up at her diamond with half-lidded eyes. She found herself too relieved to make correct sounds for words, so she shook her head. Pink diamond pearl wasn't hurt, the Renegade was the gem that got hurt and tired and pushed herself to see what her limits are.

"Not hurt gems don't moan in relief when they get in contact with my extract," Pink said in a tone Pearl wasn't capable of putting a finger on...

Oh, the sound she made was a moan. Noted.

**Sorted Note!**

"Who hurt you?" The voice held all the authority of a diamond. The demand to receive an answer was undeniable. It made Pearl shrink onto herself. The Pink arms pulled her closer to Pink chest. Holding her thigh to a point where she could oh so easily go, poof.

" ... I..." Pearl answered or started to answer. She wasn't so sure herself, her voice carrying all the fear she experiences. The grip around loosened and Pearl's chin was raised, when did she bow her head?

"I didn't mean to scare you... Please don't be scared..." Pink misunderstood her answer...All the crimes she did, how was she not to be scared. She was doing something forbidden right now! And not even as Renegade... Pearl stared at her fingers clinging into Pinks soft gem clothing.

"It doesn't matter my diamond. It doesn't matter as I am just a Pearl." Pearl offered. Her own words sounding somehow empty... It was the truth, yet it didn't feel like it. Odd.

That was another new thing...

Pink was about to say something, but it appeared she changed her mind. A soft sigh left her. Pulling Pearl closer and turning her so Pearls back was flash against her diamonds chest. Pearl could feel the pink hands wrapping around her waist. Pearl didn't dare to look down and confirm it. Weight settling on top of her head as her diamond leaned her head on top of hers. In a soft whisper so akin Blue pearls but so unlike her Pink diamond asked.

"Answer me just this, should I be worried about you being hurt?"

Pearl shifted her head so that her diamond could see her expression. Their eyes meet. New. Old. Odd. The smug smile settling on her lips. "No, my diamond. Everything is fine." Pearl answered honestly. It was the truth. The new. The odd. They were fine. Pearl watched on, and she could feel as the diamond body wrapped around her shifted, relaxing. Seeing the small smile and a determined expression settle on her diamond face. Pearl returned to look ahead, allowing her diamond to rest her head on hers.

Pearl slowly blinked realizing how safe she felt.

Oddly protected in the hands who could just shatter her, pop her like one of the bubbles before.

Pearl simply knew her diamond will not do that... like many other things she simply didn't do...

They didn't finish the story that cycle.


	10. Which me?

The following cycle pearl decided to focus on her gem. It had finally slowed down so she could spare the time. Pearl's eyes shifted up to her diamond, who was busy typing something. Pearl observed how the pink gem was pouting in concentration. It was a good time, she wasn't needed.

It still meant she had a lot of work to do... Most of which was at the moment connected to the previous cycle, **_to yesterday._**

After the ... **_bath_**... her body felt so good, and energetic. After the bath most her Diamond and Pearl did was exchange looks and smile at each other. It felt like neither wanted to make or do something that would make something else happen. It wasn't unusual for master and pearl not to speak with each other for a few cycles or more... pearls were there when needed... when not they were put aside...

Yet... that would assume Pink Diamond was a usual master..._Definitely was not._

Which left Pearl with no real idea...

The feeling of... _**confusion**_ was not helped with the questions Pearl had now. After the bath Pearl had a bunch of question about and to her Diamond. She didn't ask them. She had so many things she wanted to ask and to know. Did she heal gems before to know how a hurt gem healing sounded? Did she do this with the previous Pearl?... It was so not allowed for any gem to get in the direct contact with a diamond extract. It was supposed to be really bad for the already formed gem, the lower the gem the worse the effect… Pearls were quite low, being just an object and on occasion, storing or entertainment tool... Only special gem tools, made on diamond request would be safe from the bad effects... Even so, nothing bad happened to her, everything was better! So many things not asked.

_Yet. _

Yet, she agreed. The questions became sorted in her mind, her focus easily sliding to the top problem. First was to understand the mess in her gem from the archive raid. Pearl's eyes shifted back to her Diamond, who was still diligently pouting at the screen and now deleting half a screen of the previously typed work.

Pearl closed her eyes and focused on the mess in her gem. Except it didn't feel like a mess anymore. Could the...**_ bath_** ... have healed that too? Yet, it started to feel better sometime before the bath... didn't it? Or did she imagine that? Why would it feel better on its own? She had to understand. Pearl needed to do this, or how else was she to help Pink if she was not fully focused on her. After one last check on her Diamond, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel into her gem. Like when she was looking through what was stored in her. Reaching out for the information. Awaiting to feel the buzz of data and the energy of about to be formed holograms. She opened her eyes. She was...

White place.

A perfectly white and clean and smooth place.

It was spacious and well lit.

It was completely empty.

"Why?"

Her own voice came as a surprise. She had a voice when ... which didn't make any sense. There was no need for a voice in her own gem. To what would she use it even?

Light steps, a sound that reached Pearl's ears. The sound that wasn't bound to any memory stored in her. A sound made inside her Pearl. Why? Who would hear it? Pearl looked down at herself, she was having an appearance. She had a body in this white place. Why?

Why would she ever need an appearance in her gem? Who was gonna see her in here?

_The owner of those steps? _

The thought felt like a vibration. As if the words were whispered with a smirk at her ear. The light steps stopped. Pearl raised her head.

The steps belonging to herself, but she was not over there. She was over here. The Pearl in front of her nodded. "**_Request to describe this situation, accepted._**" The Pearl in front of Pearl spoke, and with perfect Pearl-like elegance turned away, her movement fluid and light. Effortlessly. Like everything was in perfect control. The other herself hands made a movement and suddenly there was a wall of text in front of them. The pearl who was openly staring realized that the wall of text was the dictionary, each word sorted with an attached definition. The pearl who summoned the wall of text swiped left and right until she picked a word in her hand and stored it in her own gem.

She performed the act of storing in her gem with a flourish and concluded it with a deep bow.

"Disjointed." Pearl who starred spoke the word that pops into her head.

"**_Yes._**" The Pearl in front of the dictionary text said to Pearl. Softly she turned around, facing directly Pearl and taking a pearl ready stance.

"What... who are you?"

"**_Me obliviously_**."

"I am confused."

"**_The mess needed to be sorted. So a pearl was the best pick to sort the mess. So here I am_**."

"I ... imagined you? I wasn't asked to imagine a pearl sorting a mess out." The wall of text changed behind the other pearl, behind the other Pearl? Once more she was looking through the words.

"**_...hm... Not sure how I came to be, but I am Pearl for... Inside your Pearl._**" Words were flashing at the wall at high speeds.

"_ A pearl for a Pearl. _" Another voice said with a chuckle. A familiar sounding amusement. That voice belonged to yet another Pearl. That Pearl was wearing black.

A black outfit.

The black outfit.

That Pearl was the Renegade.

"**_I am to be surface, you make messes so you go down. Hush, Hush. Before I sort you under P for 'plague'._**" The sorting, surface Pearl said waving her hand towards the Renegade Pearl.

"_ Oh no, I am going to get sorted, I am shaking. Please save me from this horror! _" The Renegade danced around and towards them, her movements had a sharpness to them. One that made Pearl think of something ready to snap, or lash out. The Renegade stopped in front of them. Being just out of their arms reach, yet in her sword reach. The Renegade Pearls hands moving to cross across her chest. No stance appropriate for a Pearl. Her posture challenging anyone to try and correct it. Stance perfect for the Renegade.

Pearl blinked. The words behind Surface Pearl changed again, in a fast flash, as she was picking the word Pearl needed. Yet, before the Surface Pearl could send or give the word away, the Renegade forcefully took it away from her. "_ You are not insane. Defective, out your mind or anything else the Surface can dig out of that dictionary. _"

"**_She is in her mind, obliviously... Not out her mind._**" The Surface Pearl helpfully provided. A smugness for correcting Renegade settling on her face.

The Main Pearl, she can't believe she had to name herself, "I am staring at two other me. How does it look to you?"

The two other me shared a look as if they knew the feeling. Understood the reasoning. Reneage returned the word back to the flashing wall of the dictionary. Her moments becoming slower and then stopped.

"_ ... I... was just an idea _" The renegade said, not moving from staring at the flashing wall. " _An idea given voice, that was still you, still your voice...I think... It was like with each word I was more me but then... the bath happened and I became stronger faster. _"

"But how?!"

The Renegade finally turned if only to give Main Pearl a raised eyebrow. She had no visible eyebrows as she was all but a shadow with eyes and gem… The outfit really did hide things well, but it felt like she did exactly that. The lul of the moment passed Renegade speaking up again. Challenge in her voice, an dare to disagree.

"_ You spent a third of a cycle inside the diamond extract, having Pink diamond wrapped around you. _" Pearl felt her cheeks get hotter, the bluish hue covering them. She did spend something that felt like an eternity in her Diamonds arms. The Renegade simply continued, approaching. " _Pink diamond, who made sure to pour the pink water over your head and with that over my gem a few times." _That she remembered clearly. It felt so good when her Diamond did that. Every time Main Pearl made that noise… The feeling was like everything was going to be well, and Pink had such a lovely carrying smile right then… _"And a few times... her tears discreetly fall on top of our head..." _Main Pearl looked away, those teary times did not last long... so maybe her presence helped PInk?...

"**_Exactly five times she poured the water."_**Provided the Surface Pearl, dragging Main Pearl attention to the recorded memory that started to play between them. A hologram projection yet with just colourful detail as if it was happening for real. Pearl waved at it and the memory vanished, returning back to its designated place. It amused the Renegade as her voice had a playful edge to it now.

"_ The same stuff that is used to create gems. Pearls usually are made with just a drop…and you were soaking in it. _"

"**_I can show you the precise measurements!_**" Helpfully offered the Surface Pearl.

The Renegade pointed at Surface Pearl. "_ She was a wish, a... _" The words behind the Surface Pearl shifted, new words appearing. She picked one and throw it at the Renegade who caught it like catching a stick.

"_ Subconscious need for order, that was still you. After the bath, I am positive she became more annoying. _"

"**_That's it, you are getting sorted! _**" Surface scolded, approaching Renegade. The Main Pearl raised her hands. "Please no infighting... I have no idea how you two fighting will affect me, and I have to be there for Pink Diamond."

_"Yeah for Pink diamond." _

_"__**Agree for pink Diamond"**_

The other two Pearls shared a look, Main Pearl oddly at seeing how things between them clicked. As if all was shiting in a well-organised order... Main blicked. Surface Pearl made a diamond salute. "**_Yes, my Pearl._**" Main Pearl blinked. She wondered what word she needed now, the Renegade hummed, pointing to Surface's picture-perfect pearl stance. "Let's_ not go into what that means for who we are, agreed? _" She didn't need any words, for it... not yet.

Main Pearl reluctantly nodded, watching as Renegade simply walked into the white and vanished. The Surface Pearl looked at Main. "**_She just went a layer deeper, that's her place._**"

Main Pearl nodded, she knew the place would look like the old kindergartens... even if she had no idea how. Main closed her eyes. Pearl opening them slowly as she was back in the pink room. Her Diamond didn't notice her absence of attention.

She used another moment to think, there were many things she had to think about. She wanted to pick, focusing Pearl felt Surface organising it according to the most urgent topics to think about. Pearl started to think about the Pearl she poof, she had yet to go and check on her.

That was useful, helpful. It made her more free to actually think about it, instead to try to order it herself. The voices were easier to reach, knowing they were there. Knowing without a doubt they were all a 'me'.

But first.

"My Diamond." Pearl started talking as she did the diamond salute and bowing her head deeply. Picture perfect pearl stance.

"Mmm?"

"We never finished the story my Diamond." Pearl offered. Her Diamond hands stopped typing. She turned slightly towards Pearl. Pearl let her hands connect, sliding effortlessly out the salute into a different pearl position. Ready to entertain.

"I could listen to it now..." Her Diamond fingers touched the screen, not typing but just touching it.

Pearl, felt her cheeks heat up. A gently push in the back of her mind and the words all but poured out her lips.

"._..going to the archive my diamond._"

Her diamond turned, blinking openly at her. Just do.

Right, it was needed. It all servers her diamonds happiness. Just hers... "As the story occurs... happens at the archive, I imagined you may want to visit it before I conclude it...end it... to... enchant the experience." Pearl closed her eyes, she shouldn't use so many new words, Pearls speak simply to the point. Even if her Diamond didn't appear to mind it, it was still...

"Sounds like a good idea, but White would be on my case if I just visit the place without a real reason." Oh, Pearl blinked. That was a problem... but she could imagine it away. Her Pearl shined as she imagined her Diamond walking into the archive.

"She cannot complain if you go to submit to the archive what you have been writing, my diamond?" The projection giving over the writings to an operating gem.

Her diamond looked at it. "I can't." The projection dropped and Pearl looked at her openly in question.

"Why?" She asked, using why again, using that word so much on the course of the last several cycles that now it felt... So natural, even when she realized she just questioned her Diamond decisions. Gems have been shattered for less... Her diamond didn't even appear to notice the transgression towards her as she looked at her writings and back to Pearl.

"Right I didn't show it to you..." there was a reluctance to it as she moved the writings to be on the eye level with Pearl. She read them, hands reaching out to touch the screen. She understood them. Schematics from the kindergarten pooping up in her mind, the needed materials for injectors flashing behind her eyes. The words and numbers all made sense.

"You are trying to make a new type of gem?" Pearl spoke, finger swiping to look into more details. There were mistakes. Some smaller ones, but some bigger would cause the gems to not even form, or when formed they would be heavily malformed...

"Yes," Her Diamond said. Her hands wandering as if they didn't know where to go, as she continues. "I kind of failing to make them." Pearl could help her with that. Pearl's hands moved in a more confident manner as she spread the information across several screens in front of her to have a better overlook. Rereading the lines and calculation over now with an added focus to help her Diamond.

"If you add a purpose it would stabilize them. As well, adding a simple form, on which to base their own forming would furthermore assist in their stability. Limiting the possible amount of physical defects. There are several miscalculations regarding the use of injectors. Mainly for not considering they have to be adapted according to the type of soil the kindergarten is being planned to be built in. I can correct the smaller mistakes with the calculations for you, but the bigger pieces would need a defined input."

Pearl stopped to shift the screens around wondering if she could offer more suggestions to her Diamond. Her diamond voice stopped that idea.

"I thought I was given a Pearl," Pink responded using the moment of silence to cut in, causing Pearl to look up her diamond. "Not a Peridot." Pearl felt her light body become cold. Did she make her angry? She messed up. She couldn't help herself, she saw it as a messy problem and she knew she could try to make it less messy. That was the end of the Renegades tale.

Her diamond was grinning wide, her eyes shining.

Pearl wanted to speak up, her own words to be in a tone of challenge. The last deifying moment of her existence. Except it wasn't her last moment and her diamond turned the screens still have the grin on her face.

_not angry... but happy. _

"That's kind of a problem, you know. I don't know what purpose to give them and I don't want to force them into a single base shape. I want them to surprise me like with the shapes they decide to take on... Like you."

**_Nonsensical claim._**

"...I have a Pearl shape like all the other pearls, my diamond." Pearl offered unsurely.

"I meant how you keep surprising me, like with all the things you do and say! I want that with their form! So they would be like you, in a sense!" Pink was excited.

Pearl wanted to offer that she could stop, but... her diamond just said she wanted to be kept on surprised. She could understand that as an order... She didn't have to understand it as an order. There was so much ... Pink wanted to make a gem line like her. She was giving her Diamond what she wanted. It felt heavy, dizzy as if the world was losing its light. Only Pearl was closing her eyes.

Just do.

Her gem lighting up. A projection of Pink Diamond entering the archive.

"How about, my diamond you go to the archive to read up on all the ways the other diamonds have made gem lines. " The projection showing Pink reading white screens of text as it then shifted to show White Diamond. "She has to praise you my diamond, for reading up on the gem lines she herself created." The white Diamond moving down so she could praise PInk and to follow it up with hugging Pink Diamond, for being such a great Diamond. All having happy smiles.

The real Pink reached out gently touching the projection, it sent a shiver thought Pearl.


	11. Are you loyal?

Warping into the front hall of the archive was followed with a lot of surprising gems saying their compliments to their radiant diamond presence. All gems briefly stopping what they were doing to look at a diamond so close to them. Pearl stepped in front of her diamond and striking a pose she called out to the lobby full of gems.

"Greet the shining, radiant, vibrant, dazzling, spirited, dashing Pink diamond. " Her voice was strong and loud so even the gems in the back could hear and be aware a diamond was present. The saluting and praising went over without a hitch. Pink and she managed to finally step off the warp pad and then there she was, Charoite stepped forward. Pearl moved to the side. Her diamond stepping in front of her like it was supposed to be. Never to spare a glance at her pearl. Exactly as it should be... Pearl took the proper pose, head tilted down. Still, Pearls eyes were unable to stay downcast, instead, they peeked up and searched the crowd in an attempt to spot her.

Was it enough time to for the Purple Pearl to reform?

She knew that soldiers vary in their recharging time. Some were faster than others. Yet, she didn't know about pearls... maybe... Pearl felt the begging of an idea forming in her head. Her diamond didn't ask her to get ideas... Yet.

Yes, yet.

**Order.**

Yes, there has to be an order of completing her tasks. First, she followed behind her diamond and Charoite, who was beaming at the prospect of having a diamond in her archive. She was way too distracted with the presence of Pink, to actually get to the point they were here for. Pearl stepped closer, a step in front of Pink, bowing deeply as she spoke. Her voice was carrying a sweet melodic tone to it. Pleasing to be heard.

"My diamond wished to personally look over the gem line creation submitted by the other diamonds. My diamonds schedule is quite full." The proud gem gave her a glance, there was a brief sense of something, a twitch or was it curiosity...or terror. Pearl wasn't sure, but she was sure that she had to get to the ground of it, for Renegade's sake.

Pink spoke up after hearing Pearl claim. "Right. Always so busy, always something to do. Not a moment of bored here. Nope. Not a single moment of boredom." The diamond waved her hands, letting out a mocking laugh out.

"Forgive me for wasting your precious time!" Charoite made a bow that was even deeper than that of Pearl. It was... oddly satisfactory to Pearl to see it. As satisfactory as completing a task of cleaning a room to perfection. Finally, they were lead to where they wanted to go.

Pear followed after Pink when they were lead to the data bank where an operator was already summoning the data on the screens. Her diamond took the screen in her hand. Eyes wandering over the words.

"Thank you very much." She hummed, the operator gem eyes growing big and her fingers becoming momentarily shaky.

"Thank you, your radiant shining Pink diamond." Responded the operator gem barely stopping her shaking from nervousness. Pink eyes stayed on the screen, Pearl wondered if Pink Diamond did that because she didn't notice it or because she tried to help the poor gem to not be as nervous. The Charoite bowed once more, and Pink clapped, the purple gem going on her way back to the office.

Now.

Yes.

**Now.**

"My diamond, may I do some smaller preparations?" Pink looked at her with unsure eyes. Pearl blinked.

"It will only last several moments," Pearl added, and the shadow in Pink DIamonds eyes vanished. No longer unsure. Her diamond smiled giving a stern nod. "Do not let me wait for long Pearl." Her voice a warning, the operator gem fingers becoming shaky again, this time for a different reason. Fear.

Fear of failing. Fear of shattering.

Pearl didn't felt any of those fears. "Yes, my diamond."

She was a capable pearl.

She will not disappoint, not any more now that she knew what she had to do.

She had to do this, to ensure the future of the ...story? Somehow it felt bigger than a story... Later. She can wonder about that later. The real danger didn't come from her diamond, but the others. Pearl knew in every photon of her light body that Renegade had to stay undiscovered by the other diamonds. She chimed on the office door of the Charoite. The door sliding open. Pearl could see the purple pearl inside, moving away from the door to return to stand beside her master.

"Pink di-" Charoite began to realise it was just her a pearl.

"Pink diamond send me in her name." Pearl cut the greeting short. The Charoite dropped her salute.

"Its more time efficient this way," Pearl added watching as Charoite, nodded, sitting back down. Something she would have never done if the diamond herself was here. Pearl eyes briefly wandered to the Purple Pearl. Her gem on the outside of her hand gently reflecting the light of the room. Undamaged.

"My diamond wants to ask you a few things and depending on your answers make a very special request." Charoite nodded once more, patiently waiting to be asked.

"Go on. I am listening." She was cool, confident, a gem radiating wisdom. Pearl waited for another second. She made a plan. Pearl still felt an odd doubt raise in her that what she is doing was doomed to fail. If the gem sees through her act ... all will end.

"Are you loyal?" Pearl said simply jumping into it all. Hesitation will not bring anything. Her smile never wavering. Never showcasing the small storm building up in her. The absolute horror on the Charoite face was fascinating. Questioning a gem loyalty was unheard of. The purple gem jumped up from her chair, back to standing, words flying out her lips in a bombardment of confirmation. Yes, she was very loyal.

Pearl instead of paying attention to it any more, moved her head to look directly at the still standing Purple Pearl.

"And you? Are you loyal?" Pearl watched as the Purple Pearl looked complete at the lost. She was unable to outer a word. Her eyes searching the room, briefly wandering off to the side. Yet she didn't look at her master, neither did the master look at her own pearl. The Pearl beside the archive leader was thinking of the answer. That made Pearl feel so much joy. The Purple Pearl settled on a slow nod. Cautious. Open for interpretation. Her master stopping her word blabbering. Observing Pearl who asked them. Pearl could feel the higher rank gem look her over. Her posture was a perfect Pearl posture. Nothing of the Renegade was shown.

Still...

That was the danger.

"You are both to report directly to Pink diamond and only her in the matters of her interests. " They both nodded. "All information and reports are to be forwarded to her personal pearl, me. So I can bring it to her attention at the appropriate moment. The information of the reports is to be restricted for only PInk diamond eyes and her personal pearl, meaning me. This is a matter of the well being of gem kind." Well... the well being of one gem... maybe two, if she gets really greedy. Both gems stared at her, while Pearl kept her polite smile. There was something Pearl recognised as pride and self-importance flashing in Charoite eyes. Pearl was sure she made it tempting enough for the archive leader gem to be simply unable to say no.

"This order " Pearl continued feeling her doubt changing in excitement." is to affect any report or information regarding" Now it comes. " the Renegade pearl. " The Charoite took in a loud breath, her pearl slowly blinked, her hands moving to her lips. Hiding her mount. Pearl continued. Pride at how nicely she worded this.

"In the future Pink Diamond may add more subjects of interest that may be treated in the same way. " The Purple Pearl eyes wandered from her to her master and back to her. Pearl continued all the same. " Pink Diamond as well demands the information on this topic to not be stored in the Archive, until she says otherwise. "

There done.

Renegade will be protected.

"This order is not transferable to any other gem. Any question?"

The Purple pearl will not be in danger of being replaced.

Pearl was happy with herself. She can return to Pink now.

Except.

The archive leader moved around her desk to stand in front of her. The awe and shine in her eyes have ebbed away. Was the order too good to be true?

"How does the Diamond know about it?" It. The Renegade Pearl was the 'it'. Charoite hand was about to touch Pear shoulder, the closeness of the gem hand was odd. Charoite didn't touch, but looking at the purple eyes, Pearl felt like the archive leader was trying to get into her very mind.

"Oh... " Pearl was not counting on being questioned. She counted that coming with direct diamonds order would yield complete obedience, without question. Charoite is a stone known for great insight. **Respond.** Only a second has passed as Pearl was talking again. "She... she is a diamond do you question her wisdom?" Pearl responded with confidence and warning, as she stepped back away from the purple gem. The doubt was now back, and stronger than ever. Has she given herself away by trying to make something for the future?

"No of course not, it just... how could she have known about it?" The Charoite spoke her voice getting an edge of fear to it. Right questioning a diamond is a shattering offence.

"About what?" Pearl contrasted, searching familiarity and strength in the proper Pearl pose she took. An unshaken pose. Her fingers twitched, longing for a sword.

Charoite raised her hand to cover her lips. Again searching Pearl stance for something. Pearl broke the silent moment.

"Well. Know about what? Do you have a report to give for a Pink Diamond to her personal pear now?" Pearl asked again keeping her tone as polite as she could, facing the purple gem eyes briefly before lowering them like a servant knowing its not their place to demand.

"My Pearl, I order you to tell to it," Charoite spoke without turning to her Purple Pearl. Pearl raised her head turning to face the side where Purple Pearl was standing. Only to be faced with the Renegade... a projection of Renegade tinted purple. She looked a lot sharper, a lot more fearsome.

"This... gem. Had poofed me. A few cycles ago." She spoke with great care. Careful.

"This defective Pearl went into the data banks and has stolen information... The data banks did not record who accessed them. We don't know how she managed to erase her presence, but we do know what she accessed. We were in the mids of investigating all that was taken when the radiant Pink Diamond arrived."

Pearl resisted correcting the gem that she was not defective. It was fine. She knew Renegade was not defective, that was enough. Pearl nodded.

"In such a situation, I am supposed to talk to your Pearl, alone."

Without a word, the higher ranked gem simply walked out of the room. Pearl briefly awaited her to say something or give her a look or anything really. Nothing. She had to have her reasons. Her doubt started to ebb away again. Maybe it did work to hide Renegade away. Now she stood with the Purple Pearl alone in the archive leader room.

"How ... are you doing?" Pearl spoke softly.

"..." The Purple pearl didn't move, neither responded, till Pearl tilted her head to look at her downcast eyes.

"Its what my diamond wish to know," Pearl said shifting her position slightly to a more relaxed pose. One that was fine when only things were in a room.

"My function as a pearl was not compromised. I can still serve my Charoite."Pearl watched as Purple Pearl took a breath in, after complimenting for a moment she as well added. "I can still serve Pink Diamond." Purple Pearl looked up, meeting Pearls eyes.

Pearl blinked slowly. "...Were you... in pain?"

Why is she asking this?

Because she had to know. She did it. She had to know, to know what she did.

"..."

The Purple Pearl stayed silent. That didn't help Pearl. She clarified.

"When she poof you?" Why is she insisting to hear it? She stabbed a knife in her. It must have hurt. Like getting an axe in her back. Probably worse as the knife poofed the gem while the axe did not poof her.

"It was fast, the pain didn't even register from how surprised I was." Too fast. Too fast to suffer from the pain.

Fast helped, to avoid the pain… So if she always aims to poof gems fast will it….

Why?

She was a Pearl, why was she planning how to poof gems to let them suffer the least…

"Surprised she hurt you?"Pearl asked trying to use the question to help herself focus just as much as to learn more.

"No..."

Pearl looked at the Purple Pearl, she no longer held the right posture. Her hands covering her chest, with her gem hand hidden under her other hand.

"..."

Once more she was staying silent.

"What was too surprising?" Pearl questioned.

"A pearl using a weapon." Purple fingers twitched, nothing else moved. She was perfectly still. Pearl breather in and out slowly. What does that mean? It didn't sound like Purple Pearl was not hating the Renegade. As if the Purple Pearl didn't mind getting hurt, but what made her be off was that Renegade used weapons?

Pearl longed for the silence of the kindergarten.

She wished to think.

"Pink Diamond thanks you." She had to return to Pink. Maybe then she will get to think about whys. Pearl turned away, she made one step before the Purple pearl whispered something Pearl didn't hear clearly.

"What did you say?" Pearl asked never wavering in her polite tone.

"What will... happen to... it?"

Now it was Pearl turn to not move. Purple Pearl took another audible breath before she asked once more.

"What will happen to the Renegade Pearl once it is caught?" Fear.

Fear for the renegade?

What?

Pearl blinked slowly.

"...It will be Pinks Diamond decision." Pearl couldn't stop the polite smile changing to an honest one. This other Pearl cared for Renegade…It didn't make any sensible sense to Pearl... Yet... Pearl felt a bit of warmth inside her own chest. Of course, Purple Pearl will not do anything to help Renegade but… she asked for her fate her voice not holding anger for being hurt by that gem... The soft steps approached her. Purple Pearl could see her honest smile. The one she couldn't guard away.

Pearl cared for the Renegade Pearl too.

If she ever gets caught it will be Pink decision as she would be the only other gem who knows Renegade as well as Pearl herself knows her.

"...I see." The Purple Pearl said and Pearl swiftly turned to fully face her. Maybe too swiftly as the Purple Pearls hands went back to cover her chest the very spot she stabbed her. Pearl forced herself to look at it. This will be what she will be doing for Pink. For her happiness. For that smile. This had to be something she can exist with.

Live with.

**What lines will not be crossed?**

Clarity.

She could.

She felt clarity settle in her mind. She will hurt gems, poof them. Renegade will be hated... Renegade will be loved in the shadows. Yet this Purple pearl the victim of Renegade was more fascinated with the idea of a Pearl fighting, than the pain itself.

**But what lines…?**

"The Diamonds judgment is just." Purple Pearl said breathlessly.

"Was it the first time you were poof?" Pearl shot back, not answering the Surface Pearl inquire. Not, yet at least. The other pearl shook her it was not the first time.

"...But it was a lot faster than a blunt object was." Purple Pearl explained, finally relaxing.

"Pink Diamond would want you to include it in the reports you pass to me if you get poof by another gem again, even if not by Renegade Pearl," Pearl spoke without sparing a single thought on what she just said. It felt so right to say it. An apology from Pearl, without saying sorry.

"...Pink Diamond is so radiant and wonderfully merciful." Purple Pearl saluted deeply.

Include in the report if your master or any gem is not living up to be worthy of that mercy.

"Include in the report if your master or any gem is not living up to be worthy of that mercy." An apology from the Renegade, without ever saying sorry.

Amazement. Gratitude. The Purple Pearl bowed in front of her again. Whispering that she was not worth such attention. Thanking her Diamond for how beautiful she was.

"Don't tell, don't disappoint." Pearl left without another word, passing Charoite who was leaning on the wall opposite her office door. Pearl saluted and moved on. Her step fast and precise. A blur later, she found herself standing by Pink side. She felt exhausted.


	12. Why was she not fearful?

"Done with your preparation?" Her diamond whispered as Pearl stood by her side.

"Yes, my diamond," Pearl responded without thinking. She felt exposed, tired and really just want to feel good once more. Even so, there was a nice feeling about succeeding with her goal. Keep Renegade appearances away from as many eyes as possible. Especially the other three diamonds. Pearl gave a smile to her diamond. Pink giggled at seeing it, causing the operator gem to blush at the privilege to hear such a wonderful sound. To be simply in the presence of it. Hands shaking briefly before she steadied herself.

Pink Diamond returned back to reading the screens the operator gem was providing.

The break of simply watching Pink read was cut short as gasping was heard from ahead. Pearl's eyes shifted towards the direction where the warp pad was. The only warning they got.

"Pink, what are you doing here?" A white ball speedily rushed and abruptly stopped in front of them. The white ball melted to showcase White Pearl. A perfect pose. Unseeing eyes that saw all. Pearl looked at the other pearl. Pearl felt too much, a ton of things looking at the other Pearl. It felt dizzying. None of those felt like anything either. Just dizzying noise.

_**Helping.**_

The feeling vanished in a flash, focusing on the facts. On the now. The present she was in.

And right now Pearl was beside Pink diamond.

Pink was about to answer the question when White Pearl cut her off. "White Diamond send me, her Pearl to escort you back. So you don't waste time playing around." Pink huffed at hearing those words. Righting her self up to stand as tall as she could without moving on her tiptoes or floating up.

"I am not playing! I was studying. Doing diamond work!" Pink announced, pride and something sad mixed in her voice. Pearl looked at her. Comfort.

How?

A flash of inspiration. Very loudly Pearl took the proper pearl pose. Making sure her feet made a noticeable sound as they touched the floor whit more force than strictly needed while taking the position. In the silence that grabbed the archive, with all gems having their eyes transfixed on the situation, the sound even echoed. Her diamond-turned her head to her. Her stance relaxing a bit. Returning to look at White pearl.

"Pearl escorted me here." Pink pointed at Pearl.

White pearl looked at Pearl as Pink said that. "She can escort me back once I am done."

"I will inform White Diamond about this." White Pearl said, Pearl bowed her head down. White Pearl was floating up and in front of Pearl. From her bowed head position, she could see the gem on the other pearls belly, exact position where Pink diamonds gem is. Not like her own that is on the head...

Empty. Waiting. Like a thing.

A buzz that filled everything up till nothing was there.

"White diamond wants Pink Diamond to be escorted back, to not waste time playing around. Her presence has distracted already too many gems from performing at peak efficiency." White Pearl spoke, Pearl felt an odd weight in her gem. A something in the nothing. Only to feel the weight change to a sensation of standing up again. Her diamonds suddenly raised voice broke the brief moment it all lasted.

"I was not!" Pearl raised herself to stand with her head high. She spoke looking at white diamonds pearl, seeing her cracked eye. "Yes. My diamond..." Lost footing.

Recover.

She was falling when her light body was not moving an inch.

Stand up again.

"I will escort Pink diamond, according to White Diamonds wishes," Pearl spoke already shifting to face Pink diamond.

Who, was glaring at her.

Definitely not liking it.

"I was not playing a game." Pinks voice rung out coldly daring with a diamond authority anyone to disagree with her statement.

The warning in PInk voice did cause all the nearby gems able to hear it lower their heads. Pearl could see the shivering hands from the operator gem who was serving Pink diamonds requests just a few moments ago. Not shivering from joy or nervousness but fear. This time the hands didn't stop shaking.

Why was she not fearful? Pearl wondered about herself.

Looking at white Pearl as she started to lead her diamond out, Pearl realised that the only gem not bowing their head deep in the wide archive for the diamond were herself and white pearl. Even the walls had their eyes closed. Pink did break walls before, and windows and mirrors….did she ever break gem walls?

_**Not important now.**_

Right.

Pearl turned her head back to focus on her huffing diamond. She had to get her back, Pearl didn't want to anger White, she didn't want to appear incompetent in White diamonds eyes. It would mean failing and then … Pearl took an audible breath to not imagine horrible fates that could await a gem failing White Diamond. The few moments it took Pearl to think over only made Pink glare harder. They were nearly at the warp pad. PInk stopped walking. Fingers clenching in a fist.

"My DIamond, we should return, there is an upcoming court activity for which preparations are needed." The words flowing fast of her tongue. Only once Pearl said what she had, she did avert her eyes to look at her feet. She could see Pinks hand opening, no longer about to break in a tantrum. That was good. Pearl spoke again, ignoring the increasing number of the curious and daring gems stealing glances at Pink.

" We should return. So we can make IT true, that what I showed you before we came here." Pearl hold her stance stiff. She felt the need to have her fingers move, have them intertwined with her diamonds. Impossible with so many eyes on them.

"It…," Pink repeated the only word Pearl said with a different intonation. She started to walk. Pearl looked up, watching her going in the direction of the wrap pad. White Pearl smile never flattering. As if it didn't matter to her in the end. Maybe it didn't.

Pearl hurried up and moved to walk in front of her diamond, slightly improper. Excusable as to open the doors without Pink having to wait. Having her diamond ever stop or slow down.

The warp hall was just as still, with gems waiting for PInk diamond to leave, trying to get another glimpse of her. Pearl looked around until she spotted the purple Pearl and her master. They were bowing as well but their both eyes were following the diamond. Pearl blinked. Another flash of inspiration. She could get her diamond what she wanted and without failing whites orders.

Pearl let a happy hum, it did catch her diamonds attention. Following Pearls eyes, Pink saw the archive leader and her Purple Pearl. Pink gave them a wave. "Thanks for your time. All of you were beautiful and great. I am so proud of all of you. Keep the good work up!" A big smile on the diamonds face.

They stepped on the warp pad, Pink kept waving till the light took them both away. Back to their pink palace, where no gems will have their productivity lowered... because there was barely anything to do to be productive... It didn't matter.

The quick travel ended and the light placed them both on the pink warp pad.


	13. Why you lied for me?

The Pink walls of the pink palace greeted them as they wrapped in the pink palace. Pearl was already summoning her screen to write. She needed to make a request. It couldn't do that her diamond was cut short for information. Her Diamond had already stopped smiling and waving. There were no gems around them. No need to keep it up.

"I was not playing games!" The Diamond huffed, her foot stomping on the warp pad.

"I know, my Diamond," Pearl responded automatically. She knew that she could help fix that. Its why the request was for.

"I was actually doing a diamond thing! So why did I have to leave? " Pink stomped again and Pearl started to walk towards the pebble room. She heard Pink huff, and then her steps following after her.

"I only decide to leave with you because it was your idea to go to the archive in the first place." Pearl nodded to that still typing away on the screen. She had to properly phrase the request to get it all. It will make Pink happy.

"I actually enjoyed talking with the operator gem you know."

Pearl hummed. Could she add to the request that as well? She didn't think of getting an operator gem involved in her preparations... maybe that wasn't such a bad idea... **_An_ _informant_.** The surface pearl provided her with the word. Sorting that task in the queen of to do things.

"So why did you lie about the court thingy?" Pinks voice was slightly off. Harsher, more edges, it made Pearl look up from the request she was shaping. Her Diamond was... so close to crying. Her pupils shining with her emotion, none were good.

"I didn't lie... You do have it coming up... in ten cycles." Pink closed her eyes, fist clenching. Pearl could feel the eyes of the wall shifting. The fear was building up.

"Let us return to the room." Pearl offered, pressing the send on the request. Hoping it would be well enough worded to get what was needed.

"Because White said so?" The bitterness and anger were raising. A sensation of helplessness radiating from the frustrated diamond. Pearl could all but see that Pink would punch something into pieces. "Are you MY pearl or not?" Pink voice cracked, in the hallways were only the walls and her a pearl. The walls looked terrified. All there was were just things... Pearl still felt no fear for her own shattering, no fear of being caught in an angry tantrum by Pink. Or have her full anger on herself.

"White diamond will have to recognize your attempt to improve upon your perfection, my diamond. " Pearl saluted as she continues with her reasoning. "If we don't give her anything to be angry about, she will have to see it, and then she will for sure like it. It what White diamond would want..." Pearl didn't get to finish her explanation, as her words were intended to claim her diamond. To ease up the fear yet, the anger that caused the walls to be scared, shifted to near panic as Pink grabbed her shoulders.

"Never assume what White likes, or want."

"My diamond?" Pearl blinked, not understanding. Having Pink so close now feel her fingers gripping onto her shoulders in a crushing way. It hurt.

"Please, I can't lose you. " Pink sounded so desperate. Pearl didn't show the discomfort she felt. Calmly she spoke.

"I am not going anywhere..." Pearl's words caused it... She failed Pink.

"You don't know that!" The diamond yelled into her face. Pearl barely suppressed the jumpy reaction from showing. The fingers were digging even harder into her shoulders as if scared she would simply vanish like a light without its source. Pearl blinked. A moment passed.

Pearl leaned closer to her diamond, Pink accepted the motion into a hug. A desperate clingy hug. If she were organic in need of breathing she would have been suffocated by it. At least the grip on her shoulder stopped as the pink-gloved hands shifted to hold her. "I am just getting to know you..." Pink whispered into her hair. Pearl's hands shifted to gently touch her diamond chest. Pearl had no idea what to say to make her feel better. Instead of comfort, a question came to her mind and out her lips.

"...Did the pearl I am replacing assume what White wanted?"

Pearl was surprised by the amount of honesty in her question. She wanted to know... It felt like she knew the answer to that... but ... none came to mind. Something was escaping her, she needed Pink to hold her. To not be falling, again. Pink moved away, her pink hand sliding off her back and along her arm till it held Pearl's hand, Pink started going back to the pebble room. "You are right, I should better go to the room."

Pearl didn't even register they walked till the curtains were pulled closed on the balcony. She looked at her hand, Pink was still holding onto it. Her diamond smiled at her. "Feeling better?"

Pearl blinked, she did feel better somehow...

She felt grounded.

Pearl blinked and simply nodded, not yet trusting her voice. A big pillow appeared as the pebbles build it and in a smooth motion, Pink dropped on it pulling Pearl to sit beside her. "Now to not do anything at all again..."

Pearl felt the chime as the response arrived. "It arrived, my diamond."

Pink looked at Pearl, as Pearl opened the screen with the message and data.

"What arrived?" Pink asked.

Pearl opened the attached package to the message, intending to store the information in her gem, where it would be at safest.

The data transfer started.

"Oooh-hoo!" Pearl gasped instead of answering her diamond. The information flowing directly into her gem. She shivered in delight as the information flowed so nicely into her, being instantaneously sorted to its place. Not creating a mess like the first time around. Surface was keeping her gem in perfect order. It felt so good. Another shiver rolled off her body and she grinned wide. The process completing. She definitely liked to know stuff, especially now that it didn't cause chaos in her gem.

"Pearl are you okay? I never heard a gem making such a sound. Do you need me to heal you?" Pink was hovering over her, eyes filled with worry. The eyes that still looked so blurry instead of shiny.

"It's fine my diamond."

"...sure?"

Pearl pulled the block of information Pink was interrupted reading when White Pearl arrived. She offered it to Pink on a pink screen. The light screen was taken from her and Pink hesitantly looked away from her to looked it over, while Pearl was returning to smile polite. A more proper Pearl smile. Pearl watched Pink as she started to rub her eyes and reread the information. Pink blinked several times.

Pearl kept her perfect pearl smile.

"Pearl?"

"Yes, my diamond!"

"This is information from the archive." Pink put the screen down.

"Yes, my diamond!" Pearl felt pride, Pink can continue working on the gem line and not get in trouble with White diamond for distracting gems.

"Information from the archive is forbidden to be taken out the archive. You can only view it, while you are inside the archive." Her diamond slowly explained eyes torn between big shining stars and worry.

"Yes, my diamond!" Pearl responded. She knew that she already committed that crime. Renegade already committed that crime. She already stole for the archive... this time she was at least given the information, instead of having to sink her hands into the machine herself.

"We are outside the archive..." Pink clarified really slowly.

"Yes, my diamond!" Pearl felt confidence raise in her, against all odds.

"How did you get it?"

A question, not a fact, so Pearl answered it.

"I send a request, I had to make sure to phrase it right. That was why I was slightly distracted just when we arrived back. I deeply apologize for that, my diamond." Pearl will make sure to never do that again. The face of an angry about to cry Pink was sad... The fear of other gems when looking at her was ... something Pearl didn't want to see...As it just made her diamond even more frustrated. She will pay the needed attention to her diamond. She will just get better at doing more tasks at once. The hurt and tears in Pink's eyes she will try her hardest to never again be the cause of.

"And they just gave it to you?" Pink asked carefully picking the screen up and looking it over.

"Yes, my Diamond!" Pearl beamed, well she made it sound like that this information was vital... which it was... just not to what she made it sound like. Vital for her Pink happiness... which all reasons did return to. One cannot blame her for gems misunderstanding or assuming all on their own.

Pink bit her lip, once more putting the pink screen away. Her hand going to rub the bridge of her nose.

"...I can tell that I ordered you to do it when the archive leader reports this to White..."

"No, my Diamond." That felt the opposite of familiar.

"What did you just...?" Pink was staring at her shocked hand frozen in the air, in a half-completed movement.

"They will not report to White diamond, that is if you don't tell them to." Correcting a Diamond, unheard of. But correcting her made her worry less so...its acceptable. A stray thought wondered if other pearls ever had to readjust the proper pearl behaviour this much ... to follow the rules... or bend the rules to go against them. All for their master?

"Why?" Now finally the diamond was only shining in bright curiosity. The worry losing out to the excitement. Pink was looking at Pearl in pure wonderment. Pearl never felt this proud of her self before.

"My preparation, my Diamond." Pearl allowed the smugness to be heard in her voice now. She could not resist the urge and decided to sit more upright to show her pride for what she managed to do.

"Are you sure you are a Pearl?" Pink diamond asked, looking back at the screen she put down. A genuine smile appearing on her lips.

"Yes, my Diamond!" Pearl beamed one more time. This felt familiar, she was being more of a Pearl than ever before. Serving her Diamond with exactly what she needs to be happy. Pink took the screen and read it. Her diamond was slightly less surprised when Pearl summoned the next portion of the information on the next pink screen.

"... How much did you request?" Pink asked taking the second screen and returning the first one.

"Everything you asked the operator gem to look up."

"All of it?"

"Yes, my Diamond!"

"You are amazing."

"Yes, my Diamond. I know.~" Pearl hummed, her diamond laughing. Truly laughing. Pearl will poof all of Homeworld, break every rule, become the most fearsome gem there ever was if it meant getting to hear that laugh more often. She wanted to make her happy.

_Make her happy._

Her choice was to make her happy. Even if she didn't belong to her she would choose to make her happy.

_You sure?_


	14. Are you questioning me starlight?

White Pearl entered the room without a chime, simply floating through the door. How inappropriate, Pearl found. It was only a bit more than a single cycle since Pink Diamond and Pearl saw the white gem in the archive. A single cycle where everything felt right. Just her and her diamond. A cycle where Pearl pleased her diamond as a proper Pearl should.

White Pearl interrupted that.

White Pearl announced.

"White Diamond has a message for Pink Diamond."

Pink stood up from the pillow they spent the cycle on. Pearl followed suit, standing beside her diamond. It was a nice cycle. Pearl liked this cycle a lot. It was so … relaxing. Recovering. It started with Pearl giving her diamond the gem line data, but soon enough it turned into Pearl telling and retelling the Renegade story, till it was simply them talking about Renegade and so much more. Simply filling their time with their voices. Unburden and light.

Now...

Now Pink was saying that she was ready to hear the message from White Diamond to White Pearl.

White Pearl opened her lips, but the voice that left her was of White Diamond. Strong, powerful, unwavering, the symbol of perfection. It made Pearl think of fear. Shivers running down her light body. The diamond that shines like a light. The diamond that was like the light itself unchanging perfection. Eternal.

"What were you thinking Pink? Of course, you didn't think. You never do before you act. "

The diamonds voice was having the intonation of caring but...it didn't feel like caring to Pearl. Pearl saw Pink body twitch at the words of her fellow diamond delivered through her Pearl. Yet Pink keeping herself still. Pink diamond was trying so hard not lash out. Instead, she said in a small voice.

"I was not playing a game..." Pink tried to say more but White kept on talking cutting the words short. White Pearl was not moving an inch. Her lips didn't even move as the voice was leaving her. It was eerie.

White was in a dangerous mood.

Pearl simply knew. Pearl kept the saluting pose keep on looking from the corner of her eye.

"Well, at the very least you did try to learn about a diamond responsibility, even if you tried to do it all wrong and so late. "The voice kept on talking, never stopping feeling cold to Pearl. "Pink you should have done this several centuries ago. Ah, yes you couldn't because you only wanted to play games back then."

Pink flinched like she was hit, Pearl bit her own lip to not wince in sympathy.

"You liked my games...back then..." Pink diamond was not looking good, mumbling her response, they were so happy when it was just them on the pillow. But now White was here and all warmth was slipping away. What should she do? There was nothing she could do now... If she said anything does anything she would be destroyed, PInk would be left alone and ... sad...

Definitely couldn't do anything now...but she could do after... Pink just had to hold out a bit longer...

Pearl hoped to luck, Pink could hold out a bit longer.

"Starlight, I love you. Never doubt that." Pink nodded eyes closed. Her hands moving to wrap them around herself. She was hugging herself.

" I only want what is perfect for you. That's why I will be teaching you." White words didn't change in tone, but Pink reacted to them as if they did. The hands dropped out the hug, hanging in the air in disbelieve. Eyes opening, making a step closer to White Pearl.

"Really?!" Pink was shining with happiness. Pearl shyly looked at White Pearl, more directly.

"Are you questioning me starlight?" White Pearl didn't move. So perfectly still. Pearl's fingers twitched as if to prove they could.

"Sorry White, it just I am really ha..." Pink was starting to swing on her feet, holding herself still but barely avoiding to burst into motion._ **Jittery.**_

"Yes, yes. "Pearl could easily see in her mind white waving her hand as she kept on speaking cutting Pink words of excitement short. "Every cycle my pearl will bring you a lesson. I await you to study it with great care. Every tenth cycle I will await you in my headship. I will test you on how well you understood the lessons. So I can adjust your next lessons to how well you progress."

Pink eyes shined, pure joy was all but rolling off the diamond in the room. Pearl could see the pebbles peeking out, even in herself she felt like she could dance for her diamond. Seeing her so happy... Eyes once more focused on White Pearl... No reaction. Her lips were still parted. White had more to say.

"Good, now what do we say?"

"Thank you, White Diamond! You are as perfect as always! I love you! " Pink jumped closer about to hug White Pearl, yet stopping herself with arms wide open. Something passed her diamonds expression... Reluctance and sadness. The voice continued on and PInks hands dropped by her side.

"Good, good. I am sure you will not disappoint or waste my time. " With that White diamond message ended, white pearl closed her parted lips and left the first white screen with the lesson. The Pearl floated to the door and oddly waited for the door to open before floating out appropriately. Pink eagerly started reading it. Pearl waited for white Pearl to float out the door before she started to move. Watching for the door to close after her. With just them, Pearl looked at Pink who was absorbed in the lesson.

She looked so happy…Pearl didn't want to intrude. She left the room and organised the duties ahead of time. Another cycle came and went. The sun raised and set.

Pearl didn't speak a single word with Pink in the next cycle, either. She watched silently as White Pearl hovered in giving another screen and leaving. Once more not chiming, but at least waiting for the door to open.

The third cycle came and went. White Pearl came and went. No chime either, simply entering a diamonds room. Like it was nothing.

Pearl, didn't speak with Pink that cycle either. Her diamond was so focused on reading and studying. She couldn't just interrupt her…. She tried to be a good object and just stand in one place by the door…

Except it was so hard...

As the fourth cycle started the morning sun flowing in the room, Pearl approached her diamond. She couldn't resist.

"My Diamond... I ... I adjusted the court activity to be held after your test with White Diamond, after that the extraction can be done, allowing you more time to study White diamonds lessons."

Pink didn't look at her as she nodded, she was so determined. Pearl… felt the need to be in the darkness. Away from this lonely yet not alone. It didn't help that she had trouble simply standing around like an object. An object she was. Pink was happy, that all that mattered… So why not stand in a corner like a pretty ornament, Pink didn't need her… so why couldn't she just be content with waiting?

So why not turn herself off… blankly staring ahead. Empty… Why the need for motion, her fingers twitching wanting to hold the sword again… why did she keep imaging herself in the kindergarten swinging her weapons around in training... Swinging the sword filled with her ... worry. Absurd. Yet she was worried.

Why was it now so hard? It never was before… what was making Pearl so worried...

Worry…

White Diamond.

That was it, wasn't it…

Pearl felt it was too easy… She felt that something dangerous was happening right in front of her eyes… but she didn't know what… What was the perfect white diamond doing to the precious Pink diamond?

Will, it hurt Pink diamond?

Nothing bad was occurring, though. Maybe it truly was just White giving lessons to Pink to help her be a better diamond… Pearl wished Yellow or Blue diamond were around. Pearl had to leave, just long enough to sort it out in her own gem. Maybe she was simply...

_**Its already sorted.**_

_**Stir-crazy. **_

She was probably just overreacting… Probably had to look at something else than this four walls. White said she loved Pink. So that is the truth.

White loved Pink.

It was just the odd think of being just an unneeded object that was causing her trouble. SHe got simply too used to Renegade. To going out and do something. Being Renegade would give her something to do, a purpose… Clam her down, calm down the spinning storm inside her.

Pearls fingers twitched longing for a sword. So she asked, completely aware it was inappropriate... or that she was running away in a sense.

"... May I go prepare the story my Diamond? Or would you wish me to stay in case... you want to access the archive information in my gem?" Pearl offered. Her Diamond looked at her, really seeing _her_ for the first time in a few cycles.

"You can go, I don't need to read everything from the archive." Pink beamed happily. So happy. So shining, so warm... " White is sure to have a system, you know. Pick what is important and teaching me in the best order and all that."

Pearl smiled back at her beaming diamond, watching as Pink was placing to the side the white screen she read over and over again. "She is actually trying! Doing something she doesn't have to! For me! "

Worry.

Nothing to worry.

Everyone adores Pink, even White.

" So I mean something to her! "Pink was standing up. "They will treat me as a real diamond in no time, maybe I will even get a colony! " Pink giggled and Pearl felt at easy. Relaxing.

"Imagine the two of us building a colony! On our own planet."

"I can imagine it my diamond if you want me," Pearl responded, her diamond rolling her eyes.

"I bet she has just a bit of trouble seeing past failure with me, because of my past record. All the bad mistakes I have made..." Her diamond moved closer to her Pearl, her smile turning sad... Pearl reached out with her hand. Wordlessly Pink hand found its way to hers. "But I have a chance to prove my self! " Pink continued to talk. "And it wouldn't have happened without you!"

"I didn't do anything my diamond."

Pink shook her head and pulled Pearl easily closer to herself hugging her. Pearly blinked in surprise, but she didn't mind. It was nice and warm. Pearl breathed deeply in, taking in the smell of her diamond for the first time. This was good, this was what she craved. Pinks free hand caressed her hair.

"So do whatever you want. You earned it!" Pink diamond was in such a high spirit pulling away from pearl and Pearl smiled at her. Missing the touch already. It wouldn't do to distract her. Her chest felt so warm now. Fluttering feelings spreading in every bit of her projection. She felt like she could float if she just jumped hard enough. Tha will have to be enough for her. Enough to hold her over.

"I am so happy for your joy my diamond." Pearl beamed back, telling her she will prepare the renegade story.

So she left.

The Renegade Pearl soon emerging from under the big water pipe. Sun high in the sky.


	15. A small mirror?

Pearl crawled into her small hidden room.

She dropped on the floor, her knees giving out. She was aware she should close the hatch, she forced her foot to move. The sound of the hatch falling closed briefly echoed in her head. Pearl winced. Her head hurt too. Today was the day of the test, Pearl mumbled to herself. Trying to find the strength to change out her black suit. It was a failure.

It took her over a whole cycle to sneak and crawl her way back under the water pipe.

Everything was a failure.

As if to affirm her, surface replayed all instances of failure she had as Renegade. She tried to steal a roaming eye. She got to the eye, but she didn't foresee there being five amesite soldiers.  
What were they doing there?

As far as she glimpsed they were playing with a bottle, some warrior game for sure. She didnt care. She was too... _**Cocky.**_ She tried to fight them. She was nowhere close to the skill to poof them all. She was hit so many times… she found it a wonder she didn't poof. Which would be a catastrophe if she did. There would be no way to explain why she donned the Renegade outfit and why she decided to fight them...

She barely managed to escape them.

That escape was only possible because she was thin and fast enough to slide into the garbage disposal for spaceship fuel residue without them seeing her do that.

Good thing her outfit was black just like the residue, so she wasn't spotted.

Not so good, Pearl took a breath and gaged. The residue had a horrible stench. She was quite happy she didn't need to breathe.

Her gem was troubled.

A few of the hits landed on her gem, it was protected by the visor, a little bit. Luckily the visor didn't break.

It still hurt.

It hurt badly.

She stood up again. Even if she wanted to stay motionless to avoid any further pain, it simply wouldn't do. Her diamond is awaiting her.

Her hands were shaking as she removed the hood. She could do this. She just needed to be presentable and be able to hold her self together and still. Pearl smiled, wasn't all pearls made to do exactly that. Hold themselves together and be standing still.

"Can I get a small mirror?"

The pebbles who were peeking at her made one mirror with easy and she inspected her face and gem. The gem wasn't damaged. No visible damage at least. That was good. It would be hard to hide cracks. Her hair, on the other hand, was a mess, and her face looked scratched up. Her left eye looked darker. She could even recognise the place where the lance bored itself into her neck. Pearl breathed in frustration and gagged once more. She stunk, how could she have that slip her mind.

She couldn't come in front of her Diamond stinky.

_Or beaten up._

It wasn't the Amethysts fault she failed to take the roaming eye without anyone noticing. They were just doing their duty of attacking an intruder...And wasting time with some game with a bottle. It wasn't like guard duty was something eventful. Of course, renegade would make it eventful.

She made her arms pull the black outfit off and focused to shapeshift the damage hidden. It was a small enough adjustment that she could keep it up till the extraction… Maybe she could ask Pink to let her in the pool again?

First, to clean herself... **_shower_**. Apparently, her stinky self didn't make just her gag. As she found a pebble tugging on her hand. The small pebble was pointing to a new hatch appearing on the ground. A hatch leading to a makeshift shower. The pebbles rerouted a smaller water pipe. One of the pebbles was even dragging Pinks personal soap item. She definitely shouldn't use them… but…

She could not go in front of pink like this…

She used the diamonds cleaning items.

She discovered she really liked the water.

She really really liked the flowing water. It made all so clean. The sound of falling water really relaxing and different. The smell of soap was so nice too.

Pearl left her hidden room, stepping into the hallway just a moment before her Diamond left her room.

"Pearl! You took a long time!"

"My diamond, I completed the preparations. " She made the salute and bit into her lip to the sound of wincing. Diamond salute and hands that hurt were not a good combo. She really shouldn't have tried to block that hammer with her forearms.

But if she didn't it would have hit her gem... She had to figure out to block with her sword better. To...**_parry. _**_Yes, learn to parry._

"May I ask how your studying went, my diamond?"

"I am sure I will pass this test perfectly! " Pink giggled bouncing ahead to the warp pad. Pearl kept a slower pace. Pretending to be doing a proper speed. And not that she had no energy to rush around anymore.

Only once the two entered the headship, did Pink stopped bouncing. They walked up towards the main portion of the ship. The hallways felt even more massive being completely white.

"Nervous?" Pearl whispered as she noticed her diamond slowing more and more down to the point where pearl was walking ahead of her.

"A bit.. what if I mix something up? I mean ... I made so many mistakes before in everything I did... What if I do it again?" Pink came to a halt. Pearl observed her diamond, she truly didn't want to disappoint her fellow diamond. Pearl knew exactly what she had to do to raise her diamond confidence.

"...My diamond. Have you been studying the same the first three days as the rest?" Pearl asked, sure what PInks answer would be.

"Yes! I didn't do anything else but studying."

"Then you will know it perfectly," Pearl concluded with confidence, watching as her diamond smile returned to her face.

"Right. I will." Pearl was matching her diamond smile of confidence. She was sure to impress. They walked right in front of the control room door. They waited for the door to slide open.

"Good luck " Pearl whispered.

"Silly Pearl perfection does not need luck." Pink grinned. They waited in front of the door some more. Moments passed. The door stayed closed.

"You chimed them?"Pink asked Pearl shifting on her feet.

"I did as we entered the ship, my diamond." Pearl summoned a screen, the action making her feel sore. It was doable. The chime was indeed sent and received. Pearl showed the screen to pink and asked. "Should I..." She could chime white diamond again...

"No, twice would ...look bad, right?" Pearl nodded, it would look, impatient. Impatience was not perfection.

"Maybe she is busy..." Pearl offered.

"Or forgot it..."Pink commented, and wouldn't that be something. Forgetting your fellow diamond...

They waited for a bit longer, in which time Pink was getting sadder. Pearl looked at her, maybe...

"Maybe I could give you the report about it. " Pearl offered and Pink posture relaxed, she smiled a small bit. Pearl returned it with a grin. Her diamond understood what it reports she meant. This was good. Before Pearl could even open her lips to say one word about the renegade daring adventure into the stinky fuel residue, white Pearl melted out the wall. Pearl moved in the correct posture.

"White Diamond will receive you now. "Pink stepped up and Pearl tried to follow. Pearl was stopped as White Pearl floated directly in front of Pearl. Blocking her. "Only Pink Diamond is needed."

Pink took a deep breath. "Pearl stays here till I get this done," Pearl responded automatically, obeying a direct order, watching as her diamond passed through the door that opened for her. With the door closing it was just her and White Pearl left, in the white hallways of the white ship. No imperfection existed. Everything had to be perfectly fit in the role they were made for.

White Diamond palace was not silent like the kindergarten, but the noise from working gems felt far away. Or muffed by a veil, making the noise of homeworld appear insignificant. Unreachable.

Pearl looked at White Pearl.

White Pearl didn't move, her eyes locked onto Pearl.

Pearl kept looking at White Pearl.

White Pearl didn't move, her eyes locked onto Pearl.

Empty. The sounds feeling further away. No longer reaching Pearl.

Pearl kept looking at White Pearl.

White Pearl didn't move, her eyes locked onto Pearl.

Pearl's head was empty. Like a proper thing.

Pearl kept looking at White Pearl.

White Pearl didn't move, her eyes locked onto Pearl.

Stillness.

Pearl kept looking at White Pearl.

White Pearl didn't move, her eyes locked onto Pearl.

Pearl mind jerked, half-formed thoughts were tripping over each other, falling over.

Pearl kept looking at White Pearl.

White Pearl didn't move, her eyes locked onto Pearl.

Black. Shadow. Dark. Staleness. Pearl blinked. Pulling her mind back up. Again.

Pearl kept looked at White Pearl.

White Pearl didn't move, her eyes locked onto Pearl.

Pearls mind stilled. Empty.

Pearl kept looking at White Pearl.

White Pearl didn't move, her eyes locked onto Pearl.

Empty.

Pearl kept looking at White Pearl.

White Pearl didn't move, her eyes locked onto Pearl.

Pearl mind jerked,half-formed thoughts were tripping over each other, falling over. Again. Pearl blinked.

Pearl kept looking at White Pearl.

White Pearl didn't move, her eyes locked onto Pearl.

Empty.

Pearl kept looking at White Pearl.

White Pearl didn't move, her eyes locked onto Pearl.

Her body hurt, she pulled the pain to the front of her mind. Holding onto it as she would onto a weapon.

Pearl kept looking at White Pearl.

White Pearl didn't move, her eyes locked onto Pearl.

Emp-. Again, the pain in her legs screaming, the phantom sensation of the whip, yet not flinching. Pearl blinked with stubborn confidence.

Pearl kept looking at White Pearl.

White Pearl didn't move, her eyes locked onto Pearl.

E-. Again...

The door opened, Pink diamond leaving the room. Her steps slow and slouched. Pearl performed the diamond salute, her hands felt like they got hit again. Pearl didn't move. White pearl didn't move.

They waited in a silent moment of stillness.

The moment passed.

Pearl turned away going after her diamond, her steps long and unwavering. She caught up to Pink and looked over her shoulder awaiting to see White Pearl return to the command room. Instead, the white Pearl was looking at them. White Pearl blinked the smile on her lips shifting.

Pearl blinked in response, White Pearl didn't move. Pearl realized she wouldn't blink either...

_Did I imagine that?_

**_It nearly looked like her smile was just a bit wider too..._**

It did.

Or was it a play of shadows... no light moved in the white hallways. They were eternal and unchanging. Shadows don't move on ones face...

White Pearl just then... Was White Pearl testing her as well? On what? Did she pass? She wasn't being taken away from Pink... she will assume she passed.

_More like given an approval. _

Oddly to pearl puzzlement. That thought felt right like it really was that.

They left the ship with Pearl trying to refocus back to her diamond. As she did that she noticed her diamond shoulder shaking. Holding back tears. Her diamond needed her now. White Pearl was all but forgotten and then Pearl touched her diamond hand in the briefest of gestures. It draws her attention to her. Her Pink face was furiously looking down at Pearl. "...Not perfect?" Pearl dared to ask.

"Oh, it was perfect."

Pearl didn't like the sound of Pink voice. It was all edges about to brittle away."The perfect failure! I only got one question right!"

Pearl was about to speak up, that one question is better than no question answered right. Pearl didn't get a word in, as pink just continued her voice rising up in the open. "No, wait it wasn't even that, as I didn't manage to fail all answers! I can mess up even failing. That truly something PInk Diamond can manage to do! "

Pearl didn't understand, her diamond was so bright, what was White asking her to have her fail... A pink so frustrated will not have the nerve for court meeting, not without some poor gem getting hurt. Which would make Pink feel bad. Pearl summoned a screen. Pink didn't need more things to make her feel bad.

She sent the update and moved in front of her diamond.

"This way, my diamond." Pearl lead the gem, who was fuming and trying hard not to cry out anymore, or any louder.


	16. Not my diamond?

Pearl lead Pink to the extraction room. The Diamond didn't pay much attention where they were headed as she was still talking about the failure she had with the test.

Pearl briefly send a note to the gems in pink court that the fitting will be postponed after their radiant diamond extraction. She kept it short, as she didn't want to fail to pay attention to Pink. She wasn't doing so well... Pearl was worrying for her diamond, how is she to help her? Pearl used small touches to make sure they kept on track, and only ones the door to the extraction chamber opened did her diamond blinked. Finally realizing where Pearl has to lead her.

"This is not my courtroom..." Pinks voice dropped to a flat tone.

"The court meeting was moved for after the extraction, my diamond," Pearl explained, eyeing the back of her diamond. She felt lost, was she not to do this? This time alone was what PInk needed, or had Pearl misread her diamond?

Her diamond stepped in the room. Pearl let a breath out. Maybe she did right. Pearl only hesitated a moment before stepping after her the door sliding behind them. There was a moment of silence that crashed as Pinks' voice started to climb in volume and accusation.

"You mean you moved it!" Anger. Pink couldn't stand in place as her steps started to take her around the edge of the pool, fast and angry.

"My..." Pearl only got a word out before she watched as Pink turned around to finally face her.

"Don't My diamond me! I am not your diamond! You are not _my _Pearl! " Pearl flinched for the first time. That hurt... It shouldn't have hurt. Was it the truth? Diamonds are never wrong... But White said Pink was wrong with her answers... Pink Diamond didn't stop, the diamond grunted and took one frustrated breath before she continued shouting even louder. "You think it too, admit it! I am incapable to do anything right! "

Pearl was frozen in place. Pink hands waved punctuating every word she was saying. "Your poor little thing! Have to be stuck with a walking mistake like myself! So you be the perfect little Pearl and moved the court fitting! " Her diamond was screaming on top of her lungs, letting her arms wave to express the tumour of her emotions. Harsh, wide and desperate movements. The pink eyes looked so red with tears held back from falling.

"What do you think I will end up messing up next!" Pink scream never reached the highest point as it was interrupted by a crash. Broken pieces spreading everywhere... A crescent shard piece slid up to Pearls foot.

The statue by the edge of the pool was now broken, Pearl never saw when her diamond touched it, Pearl was assuming the statue get caught in her movements. Her Diamond fell completely silent, becoming perfectly still, staring at the statue broken pieces. If they were at the courtroom, it could have been a gem...

It clicked.

The answer why her Diamond knew how a hurt gem sounded like. Knew how they sounded when she healed them. Pearl slowly bend picking up the crescent piece. The light pink piece shined in her white hand. Pearl moved closer to Pink, picking up the smaller broken statue pieces as she was approaching her. Pearl slowly knee down in front of the biggest heap of broken pieces. Her knees were not happy about having to come in contact with the hard floor. She could push through the pain. Picking one piece of the statue after another she placed them in her arms, preparing to put it in her gem.

"I didn't mean to... I..." Pink snapped out her stillness and silence, kneeling herself. Fingers hovering in doubt. Pearl didn't want to see them like that.

"Create your bubbles, my..." Not your diamond... "your radiance." Pearl was about to pick another piece when a bubble formed around it.

"Good idea, those have sharp edges, wouldn't ... to hurt you." A second bubble appeared trapping all the pieces in her arms.

"It's your good idea," Pearl spoke not looking up from the bubbled pieces. "I meant the bubbles for extraction, your radiance."

Radiance didn't fit.

"Oh..." Pink stopped once more.

"It IS a better idea than mine, your clarity," Pearl spoke and moved the smaller bubble up to her gem. She stored it in her gem, it felt ... **_sore._ **The surface Pearl provided. Pearl could feel the Surface pearl holding the bubble made by ...Pink. Fascination. It was the first time she had something made with Pink own hands in her gem. The Surface pearl started re-organizing everything to give the bubbles a special place in her gem. It didn't bother the main pearl. Pearl smiled at Pink diamond and stored every bubble dutifully in her gem.

It didn't matter that using her gem felt sore.

A sensation of dizziness overcoming her, and instead of standing up Pearl stayed on her knees even after she stored the last bubble with the broken pieces in her gem. She didn't want to scare her di... Pink Diamond.

"Your brilliance, may I ask... what were the questions you got... " Pearl tilted her head, not wanting to say the word 'wrong'.

**_Incorrect, mistaken, in error, erroneous, inaccurate, not accurate, inexact, not exact, imprecise, invalid, untrue, false, fallacious, wide of the mark, off-target, misleading, illogical, unsound, unfounded, without foundation, faulty, flawed; off beam, bogus, phoney, out, way out, full of holes, dicey, iffy; dodgy; abroad._**

Not a single one of the words worked. Pearl changed the sound of the question.

"...got asked by White diamond?"

Pink took a deep breath, standing up and turning away from Pearl and towards the pool. Pearl watched as her d...Pink diamond started creating a lot of bubbles. All of the water surface was covered in the Pink bubbles in a short bit and Pearl had to focus not to simply jump in. Especially not when the water thanks to the bubbles took the pink tint. Her body was so tired and she was pushing herself so much... She needed this... but Pink needed her support now. She could wait some more. She is a capable Pearl.

Just to push a bit more, she didn't yet hit the limit of her gem.

Pink sat on the edge of the pool her legs sliding between the bubbles without popping a single one.

"I don't see a point in answering that..." finally she spoke, Pearl bit her lip. Taking a deep breath herself. The smell filled her mind. It was so Pink, so purely Pink. So perfectly her...

"...Please." Pearl breathed the word out, shifting closer in her knees till she could touch Pink diamonds back. The diamond stiffened for a moment before relaxing, not moving away from her Pearls touch. Not-her-Pearl touch.

"The first question was 'List all the components that the injectors have'," Pink spoke and Pearl leaned closer leaning her gem against the back of her diamond, no, her thoughts slipped, Pink diamond. Pink felt so cool, and it felt so nice against her gem.

Pearl hummed, surface Pearl pulling forth the schematics she stole from the archive. She knew the answer to that question. They could check to make sure, that White was not...

"What was your answer, my... your luminescence."

Pink listed the components, it was the wrong answer... Pearl's hands shifted wrapping themselves in a hug around Pink. Her di- Pink diamond placed her hand on top of Pearls.

"I don't wa-"

"Just-" Pearl interrupted Pink, a crime. Yet, Pearl couldn't bring herself to care. She was committing a crime by hugging her diamond without asking. Committing a crime by touching her diamond without being ordered to. Committing a crime by being in the extraction chamber without being pulled in by her diamond. Pink diamond, not her diamond...Committing a crime by thinking her diamond, when she was told not to look at Pink diamond as her diamond.

She was collecting gem shattering sentences nearly like Renegade wanted to collect weapons. And that without the things Renegade did. Committing a crime by interrupting appeared minuscule in comprehensions. She asked hurriedly on. "You mentioned that one question was answered correctly. What question did you get right, my.. your...my diamond?"

She was too tired to try to keep following that... If her diamond wanted it then she shall say 'I order you...' She could feel Pink hands shiver on top of her own. They stilled, and then Pink removed them. Pearl missed the touch but waited on an answer.

"It was about what Yellows first gem line was, and in which kindergarten she made them."

Pearl recognized that information. It was from the archive data she was given. "You read it on the pillow, I gave you the screen with that information, my diamond."

"Yeah, you did..."

Maybe... Pearl suspicion shifted.

"What was... Did you remember what was written on the screen white diamond has sent you relating to that question? "

"No," Pink answered shortly and Pearl stopped hugging her diamond. Which made Pink look over her shoulder at her, sadness was slipping away, as curiosity was coming forth.

"Why?" Pearl asked already forcing her legs to carry her as she stood up. Forcing herself not to show weakness, she felt in her light.

Not yet at her limit. Just a bit further. Just a bit longer.

"I didn't read that screen she gave me pass the title, I thought I already know it, so I reread the other screens some more."

"Where are the screens given to you from White Diamond?" The urgency was slipping in Pearl's voice. It was a tone she never before used. The idea she had, the formless blob not given words, hoping it was just a puff of smoke. A heresy not worth to be even thinking about just took a clear biting shape. Surface pearl held back the words…

Still...

White diamond could have...

The proof is what she needed to deliver to her diamond...

The proof will help her.

"In the balcony room... White said she would send her Pearl to fetch them back though..." Pink said blinking repeatedly.

"Be right back my diamond." Pearl was sure she made the sloppiest diamond salute in the history of gem kind at that moment as she ran out the extraction chamber, even before PInk could have sent her off. Add another two crimes to the list.

**_Added._**

**_And added._**

Surface Pearl sounded playful about it. Pearl was close to the balcony room. She could maybe get a look at the screens if she hurries. Maybe... White pearl was always floating, she could have already collected them if she went exactly after they left the headship. But the crystal clear memory replayed in Pearl's head.

Pearl blinked in response, White Pearl didn't move. She wouldn't have blinked either...

_Did I imagine that?_

**_It nearly looked like her smile was just a bit wider too..._**

The pain was throbbing in her gem and light body, Pearl pushed. She couldn't stop. Not yet. She had to see it with her eyes. She needed the proof now. The pink door couldn't have slid open fast enough to Pearl, she was already pushing into the room the moment her body could slide in. She was seeing them. The door was closing as Pearl was picking up the white screens. She throws the one she didn't need to the side. She needed just two. She picked the next one, she picked then another.

A glance was all that was needed for the information to be photographically saved in her gem.

White diamond pearl chime filled the room.

Renegade took over.


	17. Pinks pink Pink is Pink pink?

White Pearl waited for the door to fully open before she floated in the room. The room was empty. Pink diamonds timetable showed that she was occupied in the court fitting. White Pearls eyes didn't move as she spotted the white screens were scattered all over the room... Thrown around carelessly. White pearl collected every single one.

All ten screens were present, White pearl turned back towards the door and slowly floated up to it. The door opened and White Pearl floated out the room, the door closing after her.

The pink room was empty.

A gust of wind made its way through the balcony into the room, causing the pink long curtains to swing. A sound of a small pained grunt following into the room. The voice belonging to Pearl, who was tearing up. She was at her limit. Yet, she knew she couldn't let go... literally. As she was hanging on the outside of the balcony. Fingers clinging to the decorative edge. Her feet starting to slowly slip along the straight, flat and polished wall. It worked as a hiding place from White Pearl... the white Pearl who never used the chime to announce her presence.

Yet, she did behave like a proper pearl and properly chimed for once. Giving Pearl just a split moment to hide.

Why?

Did she hide?

That was irrelevant to think about as she was trying her hardest not to lose her grip and fall. She could see her gem collide with the ground the height being too great and her gem splintering in so many shards...

Pink diamond never finding her.

Pearl felt her tears falling freely as she tried to pull herself up. She couldn't. She couldn't pull her weight up. Her arms shook and her footing slipping more. She gasped. Surface pearl searched for anything to help but there were no weapons they had on them. The closest weapon was the sword left inside the small hidden room of hers. She couldn't summon her own weapon...

She didn't have a weapon to summon, no pearl does... She could really use a whip or rope right now or a pair of water wings.

Another inch of slipping, another inch closer to getting herself shattered. Pink will be devastated.

"pink pearl?" A small voice coming from up. Pearl's eyes moved to see. A pebble was standing on the railing and looking down at her.

"... help?" Pearl asked, knowing the pebbles were too weak, they could never hoist her up, maybe they could fetch a guard? No, they are things to not be seen, they cannot fetch any gem. Her left foot gave out, move weight suddenly being put on her fingers. Pearl let out a yelp. Her arms shivering, giving out. A moment more and she is ...

The pink curtain flattered over her head. Letting go, Pearl push with the right foot off the wall, reaching out. A single moment in time Pearl was free falling.

It...

Felt like dancing.

Hands wrapped around the pink material. Pearl felt under her fingers the material straining and swinging back towards the wall. Pearl felt more than saw as she hit the wall face first. Pearl was clinging to the material, her ears ringing after the collision.

She could not poof, poofing was not allowed yet. Her gem would fall down.

Feeling her tears sliding down her cheeks, she bit her lip and climb up the curtain and over the balcony rallying. She flopped on the floor. She took a breath, she was alive. A buzz passed over her light body and she moved, just a bit more.

Pass the limit.

A gentle touch on her shoulder. She shifted her head. Several pebbles looked at her, she blinked at them. Seeing her blink they started to go into hiding.

"Wait...thank you..." Pearl coughed. That sensation was most unpleasant... She felt like laughing her head off... she didn't laugh. Another cough.

"breath." One pebble offered to her and she did. It helped the sensation in her neck.

"pink's waiting." Yet another pebble offered and Pearl nodded. For Pink. She stood up from the Pink floor, in Pink room.

She walked with confidence, her body felt like it was constantly shivering. A buzz in her ears and her eyes only looking ahead herself. Only seeing directly in front of herself. Like she was in an odd tunnel where the walls were made out of a haze. Everything was so pink. All the things were pink. Pink. But not like Pinks gem pink. That pink was prettier.

She knew she passed two quartz soldiers who noticed her, even turned after her. She didn't care to bow her head. She kept on walking towards her goal. The extraction chamber door closed behind her. When did she walk up to it? She was missing time, but she was sure she didn't poof yet. As well it didn't matter as she was now in the Pink extraction chamber, it had Pink walls, and pink floor and pink ceiling and Pink was there. In a fortress of bubbles. Pink bubbles. Pinks pink bubbles on top of pink water.

Pearl chuckled. "Pink, I got it just before not pink took them away!" Her voice catching the attention of her Pink.

Pink hair raised from pinks pink bubbles, Pinks head with pink hair turned towards her, pink eyes looked at her. Pearl waved.

Pinks pink eyes grew. Pearl only blinked but Pink was now on top of her. Hoovering above her not pink self. Her pinks gloves were on Pearls not pink shoulders… Pearl should be more pink. Yes, pinker, more pink. Pink like her pink screens.

"You are cracked!" Pink yelled. It really was not that troublesome. Pink was there and, pink water in the pink pool, with pinks pink bubbles, was just there. Pinks Pearl will be fine she even was in pinks pink arms! All was so pink.

"Let me show you, my pink Pink diamond." Pearl summoned the archive screen about Yellow gem line.

"Is your mind off colour! Don't use your gem, you will worsen your crack!"

Pearl petted her pinks diamond pink pretty pink hair. Another ringing in her ears, the world skipping ahead in time for a bit. As she found herself on her own knees.

"Nah, does not matter. Look, this is Pinks pink archive data on a pink screen." Pearl was about to summon the not Pinks not the pink screen of not archive. Pinks pink hand stopped her own, not the pink hand.

"Don't do that, you glitched! You were not cracked when you left the chamber a short bit ago! "

Oh, is the skipping and buzzing and ringing how glitching feels?

_ The thin, not pink Jasper trained not pink me feeling like this? Not Pink Jasper was great, even if not pink. _

"How did this even happen!?" Pink spoke, her voice sounded pink. A worried pink. Not the best pink shade of Pinks pink voice. Still, Pearl could answer that.

"My not pink face hit the pink wall!" She grinned. She was aware she just dropped nine out of ten pink facts from the full for Pinks pink answer. It was still technically true. Pink true. Not pink pinks true. Pink...pink...pink...

"It's not wide but it's a deep crack..." Pink mumbled and nodded to herself. Her pink fingers were caressing Pearl, not Pinks pink pearl. "I can heal it." Pink concluded sounding so sure, lovely pink shade of pink Pinks voice and Pearl was now in Pinks pinks arms, held securely by Pinks pink hands. Pearls eyes wandered over Pinks pink chest to Pinks pink eyes. She could…

"Don't even think about it." Warned Pink, with a stern glare at Pearl.

"But Pink…!" Pearl whined. "I want to show it! The not pink right is not right!" Pearl could tell she wasn't sounding the clearest, but couldn't help her not pink self. It felt like a lot of words were slipping away from her not pink mind.

Pink didn't react, maybe she didn't understand anything said? Pink was slowly lowering pearl, in her Pinks pink arms, into Pinks pink water, Pearl poked at Pinks pink bubbles. Giggling in an odd high tone to her own not pink ears as the bubble popped.

The Pearl was in the pink water and she gasped. Pain.

The world exploded as everything spread into more than just one colour and not that colour. Her thinking shifted and became more than just a colour. Pearl reached on into herself trying to feel Surface Pearl. She couldn't reach her. Words were returning to her, she was...pa**_nick_**ing.

She started to feel a lot of pain all at once. Her arms were on fire from the hurt. She… stopped feeling pain because of her crack. Now everything hurt as if proving she was still a gem and not a bunch of unfeeling, not living shards. It was proof she was alive. Pearl was sure she heard Renegade at one moment in the pink haze.

_ Yes, Surface is here too. Just being a mess right now. _

Pearl relaxed, the panic ebbing away.

"Shh… It's fine. I am here." Her diamonds voice cut in. Pearl was raised out the water and she felt her head being adjusted between her diamonds hands. Opening her eyes she saw Pink diamond lean down. Her pink diamond-shaped eyes studying her gem.

Pearl took a sharp breath as she felt Pinks lips on her gem a moment later. She could feel her gem mending. All was happening so fast. So dizzyingly. The pain was shrinking away. She had to show Pink diamond the records.

Gently tears were falling from her diamonds eyes on top of Pearl. Distracting her from how good and nice they felt to her gem...

"My diamond… I… "

"How are you this depleted?" Pink wondered as she slightly moved from Pearl gem to look at her eyes instead. " You shouldn't even be able to have a form being this depleted. You should recharge. Once I am done with healing you, you should poof." Pinks fingers caressed over Pearls gem, spreading the pink tears evenly around.

Shivers run down pearls body, a moan of relief slipping out. She couldn't stop.

"I disagree. "

Pink blinked, her eyes shifted to the side, looking away from pearl. "And why?"

"I don't know how long I need to reform. What if takes too long." What if you suffer once more because you don't know and I took too long.

"We aren't in any hurry anyway. Take as long as you need." They were in a hurry! Or…right... White Pearl… Pearl had to believe that the gem with no will of their own somehow did something to give them a chance...Give Pearl a chance to collect the evidence, by simply chiming as appropriate. She will not waste it. She will prove worth the approval. Even if it was only imagined.

Pearl felt her eyes close, she summoned four screens. It hurt and Pearl felt herself whimpering from the effort.

"Hey! I told you not to do that!" Look at that another crime for the list. Disobedience. For a Pearl that would make her off colour. Luckily she is not off, she just chose to serve her Pink better.

"Than shatter me. " Pearl shot back, her own eyes hard. "You have to know this now. These two screens are what White diamond send to you by White Pearl and these two are the information I got from the archive. Compare them." Her job complete. Her mission complete. She could rest now.

Pearl sunk deeper into the water, resting her head against her diamonds belly. Realizing she sunk low enough to be on eye level with Pink diamonds diamond. The water line just touching the perfect gem.

"Will you stop being so difficult if I do that? "

Her diamond asked over her, Pearl didn't have the will to answer the question. A moment passed and she could tell Pink was reading them. Comparing them, seeing it was so important to Pearl her eyes slid up and up and up to see her Pink face. Her diamond trying to make sense out of it.

Not making sense out of it. Rereading them again.

Pearl's eyes travelled back to the diamond gem. It wasn't anything like on the murals… It was so much more pretty. Pearl studied the way it shined so close to the waterline. How the light broke and reflected from the clearness within. It was… her diamond… Pearl smiled. Pearl's fingers reached out gently following the gem outline.

Will she ever stop?

She was asked, she should answer.

"No," Pearl said aloud.

"What?!" Pink was unsettled by this point Half way standing up in shock, raising out the water pulling Pearl with her. Pink voice was so unsteady, like the waving of the water they were in. Maybe Pearl answered a question her diamond was thinking to herself. She did take time to answer it. Shifting her head just a bit Pearl found herself looking directly up. Her own gem a hair away from Pink pink diamonds gem.

She should clarify.

"No, I will not stop, because I care for you." Pearl didn't give a moment to Pink to protest. " I don't care you don't look at me as your Pearl. I am sorry I am not enough. " Because she was not enough... Just a Pearl...but she could try. Like she tried with Renegade. If Renegade could be what she wanted then any gem could… Because renegade is just a Pearl too, and yet...so much...more. _More, because it is never enough._

"That was not..." There was guilt on her diamonds face.

"It was exactly what you meant… It doesn't matter to me." It truly didn't, it hurt but she could live with that hurt. She could choose to live with it.

"Even if I am ordered to not care about you, I will care about you. I want to choose to make you happy. You will be my diamond." Pearls are honest. This was the most honesty Pearl could ever show. It left her feeling… spend. She didn't have it in herself to move anymore. Her eyes just managing to slowly blink. She felt herself sliding down her diamond. A hand settled on her back and caught her. Supporting her.

Pearl opened her eyes.

"Pearl..." Pink looked so soft. The realisation of what Pearl just honestly admitted washing over her.

"Ah!... I… didn't … all those...words to just… I … think I still need… to heal..." Pearl paled yet her cheeks heated up, **_blushing,_** a pathetic attempt was made to waving her hands, she must still be damaged to just say those words. Pink shifted her eyes to the screens in her other hand and Pearl watched as Pinks eyes became harder, an ugly frown settling on her lips.

"... Maybe it was by chance, a gem wrongly writing the data down..." Pink looked back at Pearl searching for a yes diamond. Except Pearl didn't give it.

"Or she did it on purpose. So you would not learn anything." Pearl offered instead. Her own blush vanishing as she felt the edge and hardness flow over her. Ragged edges. Sharp cut.

** _Accusation._ **

Pink placed the screens down, still supporting Pearl, Pink leaning her head on her freed hand. Pink shifted to sitting on the edge of the pool, Pearl's head ending up resting against Pinks' leg. The soft fabric making for a great pillow. Pearl listened to her diamonds confusion. "But I don't understand… why would she...lie to me. It must have been an honest mistake...She is never wrong. I am the one who is always…"

"I don't think that my diamond," Pearl stated, feeling the edges in her own words, the harshness of the unsaid implications.

"Why?" Yet her diamond didn't want to believe. So Pearl will serve her the way she needs, she will offer her own belief, one Pink diamond needed to hear, so she wouldn't get hurt again in the same way.

"Because… I believe White Pearl wanted me to get a look at them before she took them away and back to White Diamond."

"White Pearl is perfect, she has no will of her own, no wants, no needs. She couldn't have wanted anything." Pink words responded, sounding more as if she was repeating something she was told one too many times.

"I know." Pearl tiredly responded. Taking a moment of rest to nuzzle into the soft fabric.

"You...?" Fear in her diamonds voice shortened the moment and Pearl refocused fully on her Pink.

"All Pearls know that, my diamond..." Pearl answered carefully.

"Oh, right." A change in expression, uneasiness… Why would it make Pink uneasy? None came to mind. Moving on, Pearl took a breath she didn't need.

"I can't explain it properly… it's a feeling I got and see how she behaved…. It was like she approved of me getting this to you, without White diamond noticing... I am sure of it." Pearl knew how it sounded… its till was odd how sure she was about this. How sure she was that white diamond did not know…

_ White diamond could have made her pearl behave oddly to _… waste time on a pearl? Waste time on what a pearl will think?

_ Could white diamond predict she would be sharing it with Pink… _

No.

She could not.

"...My Pearl..." Pinks eyes teared up, Pearl found herself in Pinks' arms again. Heavy tears dropping onto her gem. She couldn't help the small noises of relief that was coursing through her. Some strength returning in her arms.

"Thank you...my Pearl." Pink smiled petting Pearl along with her hair. "I know what I am going to do… But I will need your help."

"Nothing would bring me greater joy my diamond." Pearl saluted.

"We will give White diamond exactly what she wants. Me failing. " A smile so akin Renegade smirk spread over Pinks' face. It thrilled Pearl, a shiver passing over her light body, one that had nothing to do with the healing. "We will repeat this ten cycles. I will fail nine questions from ten. Every single time. And you will stay with me for the first four cycles, during which you will help me learn the correct information from the archive. So I can answer one question right, every single time." Pink grinned wide at her.

"And the other six days my diamond?" Pearl leaned closer to her diamond. So much so fast… it was so hard to decide what to think about first.

_ Don't think just do. _

Pearl wrapped her hands around her diamond hugging her back. Tiredness was slipping back into her. The pain was mostly gone by this point.

"You were doing the preparations, so keep doing them during those six cycles. " Pink answered nuzzling into Pearl's hair.

Pearl nodded, as her diamond kept explaining her voice sounding determined.

"White wants a failing diamond, she shall get it while I improve and get better. I will learn and will find a way to prove myself. For now, we will play her game and bind our time. I am really good at playing games. "

Pearl grinned, there will be a lot of things to do. She can be the**_ ally_ **her diamond needs. Ally… yes, that was another pretty word.

"My Pearl, I am counting on you. Do you think you can do it?"

"Is your gem pink?" Pearl smirked, matching the thrilling smirk of her Pink. Her diamond wanted to grow in the shadow until she becomes an even better diamond. Pearl was excited. She could help her. Truly help her.

"But first, poof. You are depleted to a point where you should not be able to project a body. Yet here you are pushing on stubbornly." That... Pearl didn't want to poof.

"But my diamond!"

"It's fine, I can help you recharge faster. I promise you, you will reform by the third cycle. " She promised.

Pearl hesitated.

"Pearl. My pearl… trust me, as I will be trusting you."

Pearl closed her eyes, shifting until she was sitting in her diamonds lap. So many things happened so fast. She was really tired. Pink repeated the words.

"My pearl..." a gentle pet along her hair and Pearl felt the blush return… She nodded, giving a small mile to PInk before she closed her eyes, surrendering to the tiredness.

Pearl light shifted. Shrinking as it was pulled into her gem.

A pearl resting in a pink-gloved hand.


	18. Should I, me and self have a talk?

The pink light was tinting everything in the once white room. Making everything appear pink. Pearl didn't mind the pink colour. It was soon time, Main Pearl could feel the pull, the energy totals reaching levels where she could easily manifest hard light in the desired form. She was about to move doing just that when it was Surface who touched her hand briefly. Catching Main Pearl's attention.

Main Pearl was still worried about Surface as she clearly remembered in what state of a mess her gem was. So many things were all over her gem, surface Pearl was surrounded by chaos. While Renegade was sitting on a pink bubble whispering to herself. Looking as if she wasn't even seeing in front of herself.

Main Pearl smiled at Surface. "Yes, do you have something for me?"

"**_Yes, before you go... I have been thinking._**"

Main Pearl tilted her head, listening. She could see Surface looking slightly unease.

"**_We can not have this mess, it made me nearly non-functional._**"

"I will try to be more careful." Main Pearl, nodded she planned to try and improve her muscles, to train to hold onto longer, to try how to fall appropriately. To all around improve. To always keep at least one weapon on herself.

**_"You may try but ... that not the point I am trying to make."_**

Main Pearl tilted her head once more, watching as Surface fumbled with her words. It felt disjointed to Main as Surface had the easiest access to the dictionary, to be the one in lack of proper words... Surface took another breath and spoke much more determined.

"**_Any physical and possible emotional trauma Main suffer will firstly affect Surface, ergo affect me the strongest. Surface is the first line_**."

Surface smiled, easily reading what Main wanted to protest to and already shaking her head. Main wanted to try saying that it shouldn't be like that... She didn't want to... Surface was already saying no, knowing what words Main Pearl wanted to reach for.

**_"I want to be the first line, that what a Surface is, it's on the surface!... But As Surface, I know you need me to do my services to work properly_****_. Seeing the world in shades of one colour is not efficient_**."

Main Pearl sighed, the other me was right. She was failing to communicate correctly to her diamond.

"... You want to suggest something?" Why else would Surface even mention it if she didn't have an idea for its solution?

"**_Yes. I want to be replaceable. Like a proper Pearl is supposed to be._**"

Main Pearl felt ill. She started to shake her head, ready to yell at Surface for thinking like that. Main wanted to scream at her to stop even considering that. Then Main Pearl realized someone was already yelling at Surface for daring to say that. The Renegade appeared all but out of nowhere. The Black Pearl was yelling at the Surface. Both yelling over each other. Main Pearl placed her hands on her head, trying to muffle the screams in her head.

Everything felt airy and loud.

_"All are precious! You are not an object to decide you are throwable!" _

**_"I need this! What if I get damaged in a fight in our preparation time!"_**

_"I will figure it out! " _

**_"What if it gets me captured!"_**

_"You cannot know that it would!" _

**_"You cannot count on that it wouldn't!_**_" _

_"You have no right to claim you being damaged is enough to shatter me!" _

**_"I am not planning on getting shattered! That's why I want to be replaceable!"_**

Renegade stopped, silence covering all of the three me. Main Pearl sighed in relief, with the yelling stopping, the pain in her head vanished as well. That was a good thing to be aware of. The Surface took a proper Pearl pose and reported to both Main and Renegade. The Renegade that stepped away from Surface looking every bit ill like Main felt.

Not just ill... but like she was betraying herself.

"**_I will take the trauma, I will hold onto it. If it ever reaches a level where I cannot any longer provide you with my service I will sink a level deeper. A new Surface can take my place and with it, Main Pearl can function without the burden and pain caused by the trauma. "_**

Main Pearl stayed silent, what was she to tell to this... she didn't want it... she didn't need it...she could...

**_"Please, let me do this for me."_**

For you... Main Pearl wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes wandering to Renegade. In the pink tinted light, she looked fuzzy, not sharp, not in the real focus... Renegade looked at her. A moment where nothing moved passed and Renegade reached out to Main placing her hand on Main's shoulder. There were no words said, yet Main felt Renegade respected the choice Surface made but would stand by whatever decision Main made. Main appreciated it.

Looking back at Surface Main stepped away from the Renegades touch to face Surface.

"...What happens to you if you hold onto the trauma while you sink deeper?" Main Pearl spoke, tilting her head to focus on Surface. Her voice barely hiding the sadness of thinking what one cycle...one day may come.

**_"I don't know...I... can assume that it would change me ... to need a new name for myself."_**

"._ .. You came to that idea because I exist... _" The renegade whispered, both pearls looked over at Renegade. Standing still, the two Pearl approached her, having Surface Pearl place a hand of comfort on the renegade Pearl shoulder.

"_ I am a layer deeper, so different than you and Main. _"

**_"Yes, because of Renegade we know its possible."_**Surface said, pulling the black Pearl into a hug. A hug the black pearl surrender into. **_"And with that, I can help!"_**

"But... are we sure another Surface Pearl will just so appear?"

"**_I did, didn't I?_**" Surface smiled, and somehow it made it final. It was her choice, Pearl choice, for Pearl. For all that made Pearl Pearl. So Pearl could do it for the one she chooses.

"Promise me, to only do it if it is too much. Unbearable much and we have no time to deal with it any other way."

**_"I promise. I will be strong."_**

Main Pearl watched as Renegade sunk back to the layer deeper and Surface returned to stand in the middle of the pink tinted room. It was time, her diamond was needing her.

Pearl felt the Pink warmth and she followed it out.

A form was being taken. Light changing just a bit from her previous form, there were things to adjust to her new tasks and role. A few pockets, shoes that don't slip as easily. She summoned the colourful dress hiding the small adjustments perfectly.

Pearl stood fully formed.

The pebbles waved at her.

"See I kept my word." Her diamond voice washed over her. Pearl felt great, energized and ready to take on all of the gem kind for her diamond. Pearl elegantly turned to face her diamond, smiling as she wondered if that was what they were doing? Taking on all of the gem kind together! Starting with White Diamond.

Her diamond sunk into a bunch of pillows. She didn't look as vibrant as always.

"My diamond?!" Pearl was by her diamond side in an instant.

"Don't worry, a lot of energy gets lost when recharging another gem. I will take a rest during the six cycles. So let's start, no time to waste. "

Pearl bit her lip, holding back the worry. If her diamond didn't want to draw attention to it... she will not either. She just looked a bit tired.

"These are the screens white had sent me. We need the real information about these. " Pearl picked up the white screens looking them over. The topics referred to gem history and expansion. Once she read them, her diamond grinned wide. "So, my pearl get me what I need." Her PInk diamond ordered her.

"Yes, my diamond." Pearl saluted obeying with glee.

So it began, it was a routine. It was a good routine, they were doing fine, Pearl watched as her diamond was smiling more and more often. They didn't have as much time for Renegade stories as before, but that was fine as Pink was determined to learn everything Pearl provided. While Pearl was more than happy to provide her with the information she requested from the archive.

Then there were the six cycles of preparation time. That was fine as well. She started training. She started to notice that she was able to improve her speed and strength. That she could improve her reaction time. It was so strange to realize and even stranger to accept it as a fact. She was changing.

Reinventing.

And then came the downtime, where Renegade simply sat doing what she felt like. Like she enjoyed re-reading the reports the Amethysts who beat her up, have sent to the archive. Unknowing to them the report was never stored in the archive but send to her just like the Charoite and her Purple pearl were told to do. It became Renegade favourite thing to read. Mostly because the Amethysts described Renegade as a gem made out of the darkness and slipping away from them by melting back into the shadow.

One even claimed they saw her millennia ago on some colony shattering whole armies. Just because the gem of darkness could. Absurd. She adored it.

Several more reports poured to her, depending on if and what the Renegade did that cycle. Sometimes she would just train for the whole preparation time, trying to get faster, better and stronger, sometimes she would simply sneak and eavesdrop, avoiding combat. Testing how good she can be at not being noticed. Those times were thrilling. Her whole form would vibrate under the black suit.

A few times she would pick out lone gems and fight them sparing and testing her own skills. Testing her skills against guards and soldiers, working from the lower ones up.

All was perfect.

Therefore it perfection couldn't last.

The rhythm Reneage has established for herself was broken by Purple Pearl sending yet another message. Renegade awaited it to be a report to Pink Diamond about a sighting of a gem that fit the renegade description close to the research centre.

It was not that.

This time it changed everything...It was the shortest message till now. Having only two words and one gem cut.

The words:

'Not deserving' and an Agate gem cut.

A fire Agate in service of Yellow, to be more precise...


	19. Who is spying on the roof?

Renegade was walking up and down in the big chamber of the kindergarten, a trail left in her wake.

"What was I thinking!?"

Her voice echoed against the walls. It didn't work like this, it couldn't work out like this. She didn't even know how to or what was she to work out. The last half of a cycle, after she received that short message she had spent panicky walking up and down the kindergarten, her gem the only light source to give her company. The only light filling the underground chambers of countless tunnels and pathways leading who knows where. On any other time, Renegade would enjoy the intricate chaotic yet obliviously build according to a strict plan...

But right now.

Pearl was blind to it, on her mind only one thing.

An Agate!

It was terrifying!

Pearl was walking in circles literal and figuratively...

She had to stop.

Renegade stopped walking directly in front of the exit hole... the exit hole she spent the most time around. Her black-gloved fingers rubbing on her own shadows dancing in front of her. She needed someone to talk to... She was alone that was a fact... She needed someone willing to respond...

She couldn't talk to Pink as she kind of... used Pinks name to get herself in this mess...If she never told the archive leader and her pearl it was Pink diamond command she wouldn't have to be terrified about an agate... But then Pink wouldn't have had any valid information either... No, she couldn't doubt her own choice. She picked right for PInk, by using Pink name like that.

Which lead back to Pearl not being able to tell her, not when Pink was doing so well having focus and determination. Finally getting better, moving away from the emptiness.

Renegade leaned against the wall of the exit hole. Her light shining into the small space. Eyes focusing on the spot where the earth had settled a while ago. A passing glance wouldn't ever spot that the spot was once dug.

Does lying to Pink means she was no better than what White diamond did? It wasn't like she outright told a lie, she just omitted to even mention what she did to Pink, for Pink. Worst of all that wasn't even the top problem.

Renegade screamed. She could feel the surface ordering the problems for her. Agate was the top priority. Pearl stood up again, returning to the trail of her pacing in cycles. She needed the motion, she felt like her light was prickling all over, from head to the toes.

She briefly wondered if she should send a message to Purple Pearl and ask WHY did that particular Fire Agate not deserve Pinks mercy? But if she does that she wouldn't be able to do anything as Renegade. It would be too suspicious. Purple Pearl could connect the dots and figure that what Pink Pearl asked about and received an answer for, the Renegade acted upon... She wasn't even able to do anything as Pink Pearl, either. She couldn't just walk up to that Agate and ask her why and what she was doing. Pink did not give that order, would she be able to nudge Pink into giving it?

Of course not!

There was nothing she could do as Pinks, and Renegade has to do all alone. She desperately needed someone to talk to. She couldn't talk to Pink as she kind of... used Pinks name to get herself in this mess...If she never told the archive leader and her pearl ...

She was starting to do it again, walking in circles.

"No, calm down..." In frustration and with unruly thoughts she made a projection of Renegade, a projection with way more energy than it was needed. The second source of light lighting up the chamber. The shadows losing some of their sharpness appearing as if they were splitting and melting into fuzziness. So there! Someone to talk to.

Even if it was just herself.  
"Why did I tell the Purple Pearl she could do this?"

Pearl pulled the mask off her face, facing the Renegade projection.  
"I told her because of my guilt." The projection spoke, as Pearl faced her.

Guilt...

So simple yet...

Pearl stepped back, her body hitting the cold stone wall behind her. The exit hole right there, looking softer in the moving light,  
It was true. She did it because she felt guilty for poofing her.  
"I told her because of my anger, too." The projection spoke without using Pearl own lips or voice to provide the sound. The odd behaviour was noticed, but put on the back of the queue, by the Surface. So many other important things were demanding Renegades full attention.  
"...Yes... I was angry to think there were gems who poofed her, who beat her with a blunt weapon till she poofed... It was not appropriate. She shouldn't have to know how it feels to be puffed. NOt by me, or by any other gem."Pearl admitted to the projection pearl.

"I told her because I wanted to punish those gems, too." The projection said and Pearl nodded fingers going through her hair. She was right. She couldn't...she couldn't leave them to it. the Fire Agate did something that was worth punishing... Something that was not worth Pinks mercy...

So... what?

She didn't know what.

"I have to find out what she did, that way I can make sure Fire Agate earned her punishment," Pearl concluded pushing herself away from the wall. That felt like a goal. The first step, determine WHY then act. Pearl felt happier, even so, she felt like her whole existence was vibrating with her nervousness. Pearl stepped up to the projection and tried to wave her hand through it to dissipate it.

Her fingers never passed through the projection instead they hit firmness.

Pearl was staring, as Surface reorganised the queue in her mind to move the question of the odd projection to the front. Pearl pressed her hand against the projection chest. It was firm, it didn't give in to her pressure. How much energy did she use to make it, again? Pearl took in a deep breath, countless ideas coming to her for how she could use ... If this was...

Pearl hesitated a moment before she started to just do and touch and inspect it. She could tell it nearly felt like the extra stability of the light screens, except it was so much more complex than a screen. And she made it without even thinking about it!

Testing her theory Pearl focused on the not projection, and tried to undo it like a screen, she felt resistance, persistence, she pushed harder and then the not projection vanished.  
By the end of the cycle Pearl has named the projection pearl Holo Pearl, for the first time since she put on the Renegade outfit did she have someone to spar with. Well, more like having someone to hold a sword up while she practised clashing their weapons together. "It will take a lot more tweaking to get you to be a challenge...Maybe I could add levels of difficulty..." It was the thrill of creation that gave Pearl the confidence she needed.

The confidence to tackle the big problem.

The following cycle, she looked up the open information about the specific Fire Agate. She learned that that Fire Agate was the head of the gem harvesting faculty. Transferred after proving herself on the battlefield, her weapon documented to be a fearsome fire shield. Being great for offence and defence. Pearl looked back at the Holo Pearl repeatedly practising to stab forward. Again and again. She made that. Looking back at the information she realized she will need to infiltrate the gem harvesting faculty. Without showing herself as Renegade OR Pinks Pearl.

Pearl smile started to spread wide, becoming a daring grin.

"Sounds doable."

Two cycles Renegade was observing what gems were entering and leaving the harvesting complex. Sneaking around the neighbouring structures to get a better look, while mapping possibilities for entering out. Trying out routes which would be best in the case of a fat escape. During the third cycles night of her observation, she spotted someone odd entering the place. A white Zircon, her white pearl a step behind her. Pearl blinked, staying still. Not soon after another Zircon came in, this time a green one, this one looked nearly desperate in the way she rushed in the complex. Shortly after a Hessonite walked in with a squad of rubies who were oddly serious... by the end of the night there were at least 30 gems with various entourages in the gem harvesting facility.

It was nothing odd for the occasional higher cut gem to bring in a lower broken or defect one in personally...but so many in the same night?

Pearl shifted into a shadowy spot as the sun rose and she kept on waiting.

The day passed by, the sun setting when finally the first of the gems left the facility. The white Zircon with two Pearls now, the one he walked in and one with a blue colouration. Soon after her, Hessonite left with only one ruby by her side. A whole cycle passed till the last gem left as well.

Renegades time was running out.

The renegade returned to the kindergarten, Pearl returned to her diamond just in time.

Pearl assisted her diamond, but in the time she waited she explored the unrestricted information about the guest she observed entering the harvesting facility.  
Another six cycles of just waiting and observing and no one of the odd gems returned to the harvesting. Maybe it was just an oddity.

The next four cycles she made up a simple task so she could visit the Hessonite gem. She was overseeing the wandering eyes and educating the rubies on how to use them. It didn't yield any useful information, at least not for what Pearl was looking for. That was fine as she on purpose forgot a small gem communicator in the Hessonite office. A small turned on gem communicator just on the underside of her most used desk.  
That yield much better result.

Spying.

Several cycles passed and Pearl heard from her small communicator that an invitation from the Fire Agate arrived to Hessonite. Inviting the gem to a strategy and efficient meeting, delivered by one of the rubies. It was oblivious not the main point of the meeting, as Hessonite started to sing and hum to herself sounding excited about it. The melody was unknown to pearl, though it was hard to tell as hessonite had no feeling for rhythm.

Pearl had obtained the date and time of the next meeting. She as well found out that some card is needed to get to the exact room where the meeting is happening.

Renegade broke in the green Zircon preparation room, she was pleased to find the same new invitation hidden under a bunch of fact-filled screens. Pearl had a plan, a possible stupid plan. But she had to find out what those meetings for strategy and efficient are. Renegade left the room without taking anything, ensuring the Zircon would not suspect anyone entering her room.

One shape-adjusting later, and half a cycle before the date Renegade returned to the room when the Green Zircon was inside. Pearls hair was now akin Blue Pearl style, with long bangs hiding her gem and eyes, the colour stays the same. While she adjusted her shape to now have a pearl gem to the back of her white hand. On the other hand than Purple pearls gem. Most important was that she changed her clothing. Now she was wearing a lean dress. Hugging her frail figure and stopping just under the knees.

Pearl took a deep breath, smelling stale air, and hearing the buzz of power in the walls. In front of this door was the last chance she could change her mind, change her plan... but she had no other plan... Neither had she the time to waste.

"Just do Pearl. I have to scout what those meetings are and see why the Agate doesn't deserve Pinks mercy. Easy." Pearl chimed the door.

Now there was no stopping.


End file.
